Unforeseen
by Maddie-san
Summary: Time was supposed to heal all wounds, but in her case it did not. Perhaps an old friend could.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Lot of stories going on. A lot of updating to do. Compromise? New story. _Don't ask._

Mm, this is actually old. _Like two years old_. I tried to fix it up real quick, but I'm sure there's many mistakes all over the place. _Shrug._ I like me some Kouga/Kagome. What can I say?

**Unforeseen**

**Chapter 1: Meeting through Time**

_Knock._

"Kagome?"

Another _knock._

"Kagome?"

She flipped around in her bed to lie on her stomach and she grunted. When the noise did not cease, she snatched her pillow from under her belly and covered her head with it. She was _not _a morning person. Really, who was? She kept her eye closed hoping it was a bad nightmare and the banging noise would eventually go away.

_Knock. Knock._

_Apparently not._

Maddened, she threw her pillow on the ground and managed to drag her body out of bed. Immediately, the bright light breaking through her curtains attacked her eyes and she raised a hand to shield them. She gave herself a strong push, making it on her feet before yanking her body in direction of the door.

As soon as she was close enough to reach it, Kagome wrapped her fingers around the handle and opened the door. On the other side was her smiling mother with her head tilted to the side.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Kagome said politely before walking back in direction of her bed.

Maybe _one_ person was happy in the morning. She did not understand why though; mornings were _evil_. Kagome huffed as she dropped down on her bed in a sitting position. Her mother tiptoed around her room trying to avoid the clothes and books that covered the floor.

It was a _little_ messy. Unfortunately, cleaning it required effort and energy and she no longer had either of those.

"I have to drive your brother to his soccer practice, so I won't have time to pick up groceries. Could you go for me?"

Kagome allowed her head to drop forward. "Sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

Her mother did not linger and as soon as Kagome heard the door close she sighed and headed for the window. She fumbled with the pink fabric of her curtains and peeked at the world outside. It remained the same while she felt she changed so much. Looking at Tokyo, it was hard to tell two years passed since the well stop working.

Kagome could still remember the feeling she experienced when she was unwillingly pulled inside the well and locked away in her own era forever.

She was given no time for goodbyes, no time for decisions. All her friends, Shippo, _Inuyasha_, they all were separated from her by five hundred years of time and history.

She tried to go back, she really did.

Every single day, for four months, she would jump down that well. To nobody's surprise, she always found herself stuck at the bottom. Every day turned into every couple of days, then into every week and finally into every month. Even though she was certain the well would never work again she jumped in monthly. _In case_. Maybe she liked to unnecessarily make herself suffer.

She spent the first month completely heart broken. It was not until the third month that she began visiting the outside world – a place that was not her bedroom qualified as such – and started to live again. At first she went to school, hung out with her friends, pretending the last year of her life did not happen.

As time went by, it became exhausting to ignore such an important part of her life. It was only after much thinking that she realized she had to accept what she lived and come to terms with the fact that it was now gone. It was not easy and it required much time but after two years she could say that she felt better.

Of course she missed them, _him_, but she no longer suffered the way she used to. In the end she was aware that Sango and Miroku had each other and were probably looking over Shippo. Inuyasha had to be fine as well. He was not the aggressive, untrusting hanyou he used to be. She had no doubt he found someone to make him happy, someone who accepted him.

Sadness pinged at her heart but she ignored it.

Kagome also changed during those years. She was no longer the same girl who fell down the well three years ago. She would not go as far as saying she was a woman but she grew up. The world was no longer exactly as she used to see it but it was still filled with wonders to discover, experiences to live and people to meet. She just had to find those _experiences and wonders_.

It was not exactly as if she had a budding social life at the moment.

During her traveling years, she collected her share amount of bad grades. Because of that, her friends ended up applying to high end university while she was left behind with very little options. On top of that, there was also the fact that she was needed around the shrine. Her grandfather was not getting any younger and Souta needed to focus on school.

Kagome pulled herself out of her thoughts by fully opening her curtains. No time for dwelling, she had work to do apparently.

She quickly took off her pink and yellow checkered pajamas and exchanged it for a medium size yellow t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She grabbed the first elastic she found and quickly tangled her long hair into a messy bun. Satisfied with her look she headed downstairs.

The kitchen was empty which meant everyone left already. Since even her grandfather was missing, Kagome could only assume he went to Souta's practice. Of course he did not go there to encourage his grandson but mostly to convince him that being a monk was a much better career choice than being a soccer player.

She shook her head softly before grabbing the enveloped her mother left for her on the counter. Inside was money to cover the cost of groceries along with the list of items she wanted. Kagome took her keys, shoved them in her pocket, and prepared herself to confront the scorching heat that awaited her outside. In a few months she would be able to drive instead of walking.

The blinding bright sun burned her as soon as she stepped outside, forcing Kagome to glance down at the ground to protect her eyes. She dashed down the many stairs as fast as possible, only to find herself exhausted when she reached the last one. Her lack of exercise during the past two years was beginning to show.

Though it was still a bit early, Tokyo was bright and alive. The streets were filled with cars and the people were out walking around, doing the errands, and enjoying the convenience of the modern era.

The wind was gently blowing against her skin, twirling her wild hair as she kept walking towards her destination, somewhat oblivious to her surroundings. She was but a street away of the grocery store when suddenly she heard a _whimpering, whining_ like sound. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and began glancing left and right, looking for the source of the noise.

She was about to assume she hallucinated it when she heard it again.

Kagome snapped her head to the left and quietly approached the little park. She lingered around the bushes knowing it was where the animal was hiding. Careful as to not scare it, she parted the bushes slowly and peeked inside. Kagome found herself gasping at the unexpected and strange sight in front of her; a wolf.

What in the world was a _wolf_ doing in the middle of Tokyo?

At first, her instincts were telling her to run away but before she had a chance to do that, she realized the wolf did not even care about her. Instead, it was peering down at a deep wound on its font left paw. Saddened, Kagome crouched down to get a better look at it. A normal being would be terrified but she saw worse monsters in the Feudal Era. Plus, she had _good _experiences with wolves.

She immediately noticed blood was tainting the brown fur of its paw and the grass around it. Before she had a chance to lean forward, the wolf began sniffing and raising his head. She froze into place when his gaze met hers. The animal had the _deepest_ blue eyes she ever saw. She wanted to back away but instead a feeling of familiarity enveloped her.

"Stay here," she whispered hoping the wolf could understand her.

There was no way she was getting that wolf out of the bush but she refused to leave it there in pain. She rose to her feet and scanned the area rapidly until her eyes landed on a pharmacy. She did not think twice before running in direction of the store, ignoring all the cars coming her way. She pulled the door open violently and headed down the first aisle she saw.

Bandages? Would it even hold? She at least needed something to disinfect the wound! Wait – was that safe to use on animal? She _did_ use some of those things on Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippo. They were… somewhat animals.

Once she gathered the items, she dashed for the cashier. It was not until she laid the items on the counter that she remembered; she only had the money her mother gave her. She _was _supposed to get grocery with it but… this was an emergency. Feeling a tiny pinch of guilt, she took the envelope out of her pocket and handed the money to the employee.

She quickly shoved the change back in the envelope, grabbed the handles of the plastic bag and rushed outside. She prayed nobody found the wolf or that he did not run away. He was not _dangerous_; if he was he would have attacked her by now. _Right?_

As soon as she pulled the branches of the bush apart and saw the wolf lying there, she sighed in relief. Kagome did her best to squeeze herself inside the small, constraint area. She laid the products on the floor and glanced up at the wolf _just_ to make sure he was not going to bite her head off or anything.

Strangely, all it did was stare at her. Kagome took a deep breath before focusing her attention back on its paw.

"This is going to sting," she said despite the fact that he could not understand her.

She poured the liquid on his wound and nearly jumped in fear when the wolf growled. Kagome winced as if it was her only way to defend herself in case the wolf decided to attack. However, the seconds went by and nothing happened. She dared to open her eyes only to find the wolf with his eyes closed, probably waiting for her to proceed.

Even if this was not a wild _beast_, his behavior struck her as odd and Kagome could not prevent herself from arching an eyebrow. This wolf was very obedient more obedient than she thought it _should_ be. Could his injury really make him so defenseless? She was not about to complain but it struck her as odd nonetheless. Chasing the thought from her mind, she grabbed the bandages and began wrapping up the wolf's injury. Once she was done, a satisfied smiled appeared upon her lips.

"All wrapped up!" she told the wolf as she made it back up.

She peeked around and noticed it was fairly empty. "I guess this is your chance. Be careful," she said as she watched the wolf slowly limp out of his hiding spot.

He peered at her, his eyes longing for _something_ before he turned his head away from her. Kagome could do nothing but stand there as she watched it walk away and making sure nobody caught sight of him. She still could not explain _how_ he made it in the city like this since there was no forest or any area he could have come from. Maybe it was how he got injured; he strayed too far from home.

A sigh rolled off her lips as he disappeared from her sight and she was then promptly reminded of the task that brought her outside in the first place. She could no longer get the groceries her mother asked her to. Though, she did not used all the money; maybe she could get at least a few items.

As Kagome walked away all that remained in her mind were those blue piercing eyes.

Why did they seem so familiar?

-U-

His speed definitely suffered from his injury but it was nothing that would prevent him to get to safety. From where he was, he could see his house and his only goal was to get there. Of course at the moment he was slightly distracted. He saw _her_. As soon as he glanced at her face he believed he was hallucinating; how could she possibly be alive five hundred years later? But the more he looked at her, the more she spoke… he was forced to realize it was true.

There was also that divine scent of her. _That_ could not be mistaken.

The events that just took place filled his mind with questions. Though his main goal should be to get home before he stupidly injured himself again. Afterwards, he would focus on finding her. Although… was that a wise idea? Maybe leaving her alone was best but he could hardly help himself! It was_ her_ – after all this time…

He wanted answers and he _needed_ to see her in his actual form, not this wounded wolf shape.

As the wind blew through his dark brown fur, he rushed to his front door, hoping to make it without arousing suspicions. He slid through the side panel and relief came over him as he entered his home. Mere seconds went by before he regained his actual form. As he grew in size, the bandage _she_ wrapped around his left hand ripped open.

It dropped to the ground, completely soaked in blood. Kouga, who was now completely bare, bent down and picked it up. As he held it tightly in his hand, he headed for the couch and grabbed the clothes he left there earlier. He quickly slipped on his black t-shirt along with a dark grey pair of boxer that was covered by jeans. His hair was as long as ever, freely cascading down his shoulders.

Kouga glanced down at his hand, where the wound still visible, and scoffed.

_Kagome_.

She sure was one of a kind. Nobody else would dig through bushes, looking for an injured animal. Nobody else would help a dangerous wolf regardless of the risks. Not once did she stop to think that he might hurt her. He would not have, obviously, but if it were another youkai there instead of him…

"Hey Kouga! You're back."

Ginta bolted in direction of Kouga only to have his nose assailed by the scent of blood. He came to a halt before quickly quirking an eyebrow as curiosity settled in. "What happened to your hand?"

"It was just a scratch," Kouga said dismissively.

Truth was, he should not have gone for a _little_ _walk_. He usually did it once a while but today turned out _bad_. Day walks were his favorites, and he knew how to be discreet, but he missed a_trap_ today and ended up injured. Since he was far from home when it happened, he decided to hide and wait for his wound to heal. Because of his youki, it would have taken an hour at the most.

It was then that she found him.

Unfortunately for him, he had no idea where to find her. All he knew was that her name was Kagome and she was a miko. That did not help much since mikos no longer existed, or if they did, they did not know they had that kind of power. Also, Japan was a big place and many women shared her name. Of course there were means of finding people in this day and age that did not exist back then.

"Ginta, do something for me. Search the area for a _Kagome_."

Ginta's eyes widened. Surely Kouga was not referring to who he thought he was. Yet, it had to be her since they did not know any other Kagome. "Sis? But how-"

Kouga nodded with a smirk beaming on his face.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

_Oh yes_, he could still remember the day he kidnapped Kagome and claimed her as his woman. Man, could she _slap_. Gosh, he was such a foolish cub back then. He thought that if he kept insisting, she would eventually give in and be his. Boy was he wrong. After a year he finally understood that it would never work and he gave up on her.

He did leave it open ended though.

She was everything he wanted, or at least he thought so back then. He threw himself at her constantly, taking every rejection as if they were an invitation to try harder. And Kagome… she gently and softly turned him down each time even though he probably annoyed the hell out of her. Though she never technically said _no_. She did however stuttered, mumbled, slapped him…

Yeah, it was like a _no_.

"I'll get right on it," Ginta said with a pinch of excitement going through him.

He still did not figure out how this was possible but…_Kagome?_ Even thought she did not mean to Kouga the same thing as she did five hundred years ago, she was still _pack_ and a friend. She helped them more than once and he would be thrilled to see her again. Plus, she was someone who was _there_ when all hell broke loose.

Kouga could not wipe the smirk off his face. He could not help but wonder how she would react when he would show up at her door. Kagome was known for her very expressive reactions and this one he would not miss.

He walked over to his couch and plopped down. He could not believe how much things they had to talk about and share. There was also everything he accomplished since he last saw her. The world was quite different from back then especially for youkais. They were no longer able to roam freely and had to resort to hiding.

Really he did not mind it that much but sometimes it was nice to be himself.

Anyone that was not pack or youkai, he had to lie to constantly. It was going to be a nice change to talk to someone without hiding himself or babbling about a fake identity.

"Well, I got a _list_."

Ginta appeared in the living room and walked in direction of the couch where he took it upon himself to sit beside Kouga. "I was able to find about _ten _Kagome in the area."

He handed the list to Kouga, who almost snatched it from him. His blue eyes scanned the paper rapidly, trying to find _something_ that could differentiate a name from the others. Age was not much help since he never knew how old she was and all he had was an estimate. As he desperately tried to detect a detail, he found himself reading an interesting piece of information.

_Higurashi Shrine_.

Anyone could live on a shrine but the chances that _his_ Kagome lived there were fairly high. Kouga decided it was worth a shot and folded the sheet of paper so that he could see only _her_address. His smirk grew in size as he rose from his seat. He would go pay her a little visit soon. There was no point in going now since she was probably not home yet.

Now that it was _real_ and possible, he felt nervous. Kagome was about to see him in his actual form. Last time she saw him he was a rugged wolf and he changed since then. Also, they were friends, in the past, which was a status he was happy to have but it did not change that he liked her for a long time. Even now she was still as beautiful and sweet as the day he met her.

This was going to be nothing more than a meeting between old friends but he had a feeling her dazzling smile could still get his heart racing. Though he was no longer the stubborn, wild pup running on hormones he was back then.

After all, he already saw her and all it did was make him happy. Kouga met different women during the past five hundred years and Kagome was not like any of them. It was strange to think she remained so pure in such a corrupted world. Perhaps it was why she was always so _noticeable_.

Hopefully, he was not associated with any bad memories. Kouga was unable to explain why she was alive and what happened to her which meant he would be careful. There had to be an explanation but he could only hoped it was not a bad one. He knew she _disappeared_, or at least it was how the hanyou explained it.

It was not even a real answer. Inuyasha just said those three little words; Kagome went home. No matter how much Kouga pestered him about it, Inuyasha never gave him more information. Back then it did not made much sense, but Inuyasha was so gloomy, even unwilling to fight that Kouga stopped pushing the issue. However, he was now beginning to understand. He maybe had an explanation but he would not go into crazy theories until he spoke with Kagome.

"Are we going now?"

Kouga shook his head. "No, we're not. But _I_ will be going later."

He knew there were probably excited to see the girl they used to call _sis_ but he did not want to overwhelm Kagome with the presence of many people. It would be best if he went alone for the first meeting.

Kouga glanced down at his watch and tilted his head to the side. He would give her an hour or two.

-U-

"Kagome, where are the sweet potatoes?"

She cringed as she entered the kitchen. _Right, _she forgot to mention the little incident. "Well you see… there was an emergency."

This was going to make her sound slightly insane but Kagome knew better than to lie to her mother, not that she had any reason to. It was not like Miyu could not understand. Kami knew her mother put up with a lot during her travels and Kagome could most likely get away with many things. If one person would not classify her as crazy, it was her mother.

"I had to buy some medical supplies to help an injured wolf."

"An injured wolf?" her mother inquired as she dropped the empty plastic bag on the counter. "Is it okay?"

Kagome could not stop the smile that reached her lips; her mother's reaction was almost expected, yet surprising at the same time. "I think so. I wrapped up his paw but then he left. I don't know where he's from or where he was going."

"Wolf around here? That's pretty strange. I don't think that's ever happened before."

Kagome offered a shrug. She found out just as strange.

"Oh well. I'll pick up potatoes on my way," she said with a smile. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Great, I'm starving."

Another advantage of being home all the time instead of traveling was that she did not have to worry about meals. Instead of ramen every night, it was delicious home cooked meals. A sigh rolled off her lips; she really had to stop comparing both eras. It was unhealthy and it was not helping her move on.

Kagome turned around ready to head back to the living room when all the sudden Souta walked inside the house with a puzzled look on his face.

She raised an eyebrow, curious. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, with Granda," Souta said as he slipped his shoes off. "He's outside mumbling to himself."

"Well, he _is_ getting older."

She was not trying to be rude but it was the truth. For years now their grandfather told tales of the past except now he was beginning to lose track of them and… apparently talking to himself.

"He's even throwing that weird sand around."

Kagome smiled out of nostalgia, the past still haunting her. She remembered perfectly when her grandfather used to bury Inuyasha under powder and spells while screaming _youkai_! The only positive thing that came out of that was that they now knew that in case of emergency they should _never_ used her grandfather's spells.

She pinched her lips together and almost smiled at the memories. She was tempted to glance outside, as if a part of her was hoping to find Inuyasha standing there, grumbling and threatening her grandfather. She took a deep breath with every intention of stopping herself but her feet moved nonetheless.

_One look would not hurt._

Kagome tilted her body to the side to get a better view of her grandfather.

It came as no surprise when she saw him standing alone, talking to himself, with a broom in his hand. She was about to pull away when she suddenly noticed a strange shadow. She frowned before moving forward, trying to determine what it was. It looked… like the silhouette of a person.

"Mom, I think grandpa is yelling at someone," Kagome said stunned.

She heard her mother sigh, though she still sounded happy. "Who is it this time," her mother asked as she kept chopping the vegetables.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and shifted uncomfortably, a weird feeling surrounding her. Again, that shiver of familiarity washed over her. She pressed her lips together as she dared to take a few steps outside. Something was _tickling_ her skin and she knew she _had_ to go and find out who it was by herself.

Her breathing was hectic and her heart was pounding so loud, it filled her mind and shut out every other sound.

It was not until she was near that the light finally exposed the person standing near her grandfather. At that moment she did not hear her grandfather's insane ramblings or the way he was throwing sand around. The only thing that had her full attention was_ him_. Those _piercing_ blue eyes she knew, tanned skin and dark hair wrapped up in a ponytail.

She did not even question it and she did not even think she was insane. This could only be _Kouga_.

Well, dark shirt, jeans wearing Kouga.

"YOU! YOUKAI! BE GONE!" her grandfather screamed as he reached inside his little pouch, ready to attack the youkai again. Why did all the youkais come to _his_ shrine?

It was then that Kagome snapped out of it and rushed to grab her grandfather's arm. "Grandpa, _stop_. He's a friend."

Her slender fingers were wrapped around her grandpa's wrist as she raised her head only to meet Kouga's eyes. He was bearing his… _invisible_ fangs to her grandfather and he was in a defensive stance. Regardless of all that, he did not seem ready to attack. Inuyasha was ready to _destroy_ her grandpa the first time he did that to him… Kouga's control was _surprising_.

Though what was more surprising was _how_ her grandfather knew Kouga was a youkai when all his features were hidden. Maybe he was not as lunatic as they thought.

"Kagome, this _youkai_,"

"Is my friend," she said cutting him off. "It'll be fine, I promise," she added before positioning herself in front of him to make sure he would not try anything again.

Her grandpa grunted and frowned as he glanced at Kouga. His gaze lasted a few seconds before he finally tore his eyes away and sighed. His granddaughter hung out with way too many demons; she needed a few _human_ friends. It was very slowly that he followed her _advice_ and walked away from them. He made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

Kagome stood in the same spot with her mouth slightly open as she stared at him, in shock. A billion questions ran through her mind as he smirked at her, obviously pleased with her reaction. She waited for him to say something but he seemed to remain completely silent. A tiny smile reached her lips despite how stunned she was.

"That has to be the rudest welcome I've ever received," he finally said.

He brushed the sand off his shoulders and shook his head, some falling off from his scalp. He simply walked up, saw someone and asked if Kagome was home. It was then that the old man attacked him while screaming spells and incantation. For a while there, he truly believed this was the _wrong_ house.

Apparently not.

"Hm, yeah my grandpa doesn't like youkais." Kagome scoffed. "I can't believe this… I mean I thought... it was just…"

A _youkai_ in _her_ era. Not just any crazy, wild and dangerous youkai. A friend!

Before either of them could add anything to the conversation, Kagome closed the distance between herself and Kouga. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a thigh embrace. The initial shock of having her body so close to his wore off quite rapidly and he hurried to return the gesture, burying his face in her hair.

This was… _her other life_. He was part of everything she said goodbye too. The fact that he was standing there in front of her brought hope, though it also brought sadness. Kouga was the only one here, yet he was the only one who did not know about her and her time traveling abilities. She knew what that meant but she did not want to accept it.

Once she pulled away, she put a smile on her face. "How did you know?"

His smirk only grew in size as he raised his hand and showed her his faded injury. Kagome frowned, a bit confused until realization dawned upon her. _Oh my god._

"You were the injured wolf." She never saw Kouga in his wolf form before, actually she did not even think he could transform. Though it made sense… after all, Sesshomaru could become a giant dog.

"I knew it was you. Nobody else would stop to help a _wild, dangerous_ wolf."

"You weren't that dangerous," she said while covering a laugh.

"Thank you," he replied in all seriousness.

She shrugged. "Apparently you didn't really need my help. You could have transformed back into your human form."

He nodded, his lips twisted. "Yes, walking around Tokyo naked has always been a dream of mine."

Kagome did not hold her laughter back this time; she forgot that little detail. She also could not believe how _easy_ it was to talk to him. Kouga changed since the last few times she talked to him in the Feudal Era. Kami, the last time she saw him he told her that once she got tired of Inuyasha, she knew where to find him.

Now, he was _grown up_; he looked like a man. Sturdy shoulders, wide frame and _very_ muscular arms.

All the hopes, all the things she let go of, he brought back. Knowing that _he_ was still alive, that this was possible… she had a million questions burning her lips and she held all of them back.

"We're about to have dinner, you wanna join us?"

He shook his head. "Oh, I wouldn't wanna impose. I was just… I was trying to see if this was really you and if I found the right Kagome. The shrine kinda gave it away though."

She smiled. "Yeah, who else lives in a shrine these days." Only her grandfather was attached enough to keep one. "But please stay. My mom would love to have you over, trust me."

He gazed at her smile and her shiny blue eyes and he knew he could not deny her anything.

"Alright then. Dinner it is."

-U-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It is 4am and I am so tired. I'm sure there are typos and mistakes, lol. I'll go over in the morning or whenever I have a second to breathe.

Thanks for the reviews guys! :)

**Unforeseen**

**2. Reminiscing the Past**

"Are you a dog like Inuyasha?"

"I'm not a _mutt_, I'm a wolf."

Kagome resisted the urge to smile as she kept pushing her rice around in her plate. The scene unfolding in front of her reminded Kagome of how Souta and Inuyasha used to interact. She was right; Kouga was associated with _a lot_ of memories. She watched as her brother frowned at Kouga's answer. Souta did not think Inuyasha was a _mutt_; he was so _cool_! And he had the coolest sword ever!

"I never thought we would meet any other friends of Kagome from the other side of the well," her mother said very enthusiastic.

_The other side of the well?_ What in the world was this woman talking about? Kouga turned his head to look at Kagome, hoping she would shed some light on the matter.

She resisted the urge to sigh; she did not want to get into it _right now_. She gave him a look that she prayed he would interpret as, _I will tell you later._ He gave her a quick nod and focused his attention back on Kagome's mother.

"There are not many of us left really. Most youkais only live to be about six hundred years old. Strong ones reach about a thousand."

_What about hanyous? _

It was the only question that crossed her mind but she did not ask.

No need to bring up _those_ memories now. Even though it was getting harder to ignore the thoughts forming in the back of her mind. After all, Kouga _found_ her and he did not know about her time traveling and where she lived. Inuyasha _knew_. If he was still alive… shouldn't he have come to her?

Unless, he was not – _no_. Nope, not thinking about that.

"I'm just glad we get to have you over for dinner!" Miyu added, almost as if she noticed the change in atmosphere.

Kagome's grandfather scoffed _loudly_.

Souta on the other hand was still mesmerized by the youkai sitting next to him. After the well closed, he never thought he would get see one again. "Inuyasha had dog ears. Why are yours normal?"

He almost answered, _because I'm not a half bred mutt. _Really, he only wanted to say that because Inuyasha and him always fought. Not because he thought hanyous were disgusting. After all, he was ready to mate Kagome five hundred years ago, so he did not have a problem with them.

"Full youkais have pointy ears, but I'm hiding them," he said between bites.

"He does have a tail though," Kagome casually added.

Kouga could not help but grin. He did not know why but he was happy she remembered. It made him fee like she did notice him in the past even if it was just a little. Heck, she even seemed happy about the memory.

"A tail? _A real tail_?" Souta's eyes were wide open, amazement shining in them. "Can I see it?"

Kouga twisted his mouth, preventing a sigh from escaping him. He did not mind Kagome's _kid_ brother he just did not feel like displaying his youkai heritage for the sake of amusement. He was not a circus animal. That thought alone was enough to make him shudder as he thought about how some _youkais_ ended up. Gotta do what you gotta do. It was the only way to live for some of them.

"Souta, why don't you let Kouga eat first," Kagome's mother said politely.

"Sorry," Souta mumbled.

Kouga offered Miyu a nod and resumed eating his own meal. There was meat. Very cooked meat. Although he learned to be civilized and even ate to restaurant, he always ordered his meat rare. Five hundred years went by but he still thought cooking it that much ruined the savor.

"Is it too cooked for you?"

He tilted his head and saw Kagome watching him intensively. She wanted to say she remembered that even Inuyasha was not a big fan of '_burnt_ meat', as he liked to put it but she kept her mouth shut.

Could she stopped thinking about _him_ for at least one minute?

"Oh, no it's fine," he said dismissively before shoving a huge bite in his mouth.

The rest of the dinner went by fairly smoothly. Souta was eager to ask a million questions but the glances he was getting kept him fairly quiet. Kouga discussed where he lived and how his pack was still nearby, including Ginta and Hakkaku which made Kagome smile.

Once dinner was over, Miyu suggested Kouga and Kagome go catch up while she cleaned up the table.

Trying to shield Kouga from her brother's enthusiasms and her grandfather's glares she brought him upstairs to her room. It was not until she opened the door that Kagome remembered what her bedroom _looked _like. Her eyes widened but before she could turn around and back away, Kouga already made his way inside.

A blush decorated her cheeks as she covered her face with her hand. "Mm, yeah I've – been busy_?_"

"You should see my house," he said with a grin. "Wolves living together. That's all I'm gonna say."

She laughed before awkwardly smoothening her bed and offering him a seat. Kouga was a friend and he even helped them fight many battles. Despite all that, she never got to know him very well. Each time she saw him, he went on and on about how she was his woman and how much he loved her. Or he was fighting with Inuyasha. That never really gave her a chance to find out _who_ was Kouga.

Technically speaking, it kind of felt like they were strangers. _Especially_, since she was certain he changed during the past five hundred years.

For one, he had not grabbed her hands yet and proclaimed his love.

At the thought, she could not help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a boyish smile.

"Nothing," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I- was thinking about, mm when you would-"

"Ignore how uncomfortable I made you and yell how much I love you?"

She cringed. "_Yeah_."

He rubbed his neck, uneasy. "I was pretty young back then. And you were all – _different_." Oh yeah, time to change the subject. "Which reminds me, _other side of the well?_"

Kagome sighed heavily and dropped her head down. "Oh yeah, _that_ story_._" She ignored the way she felt her heart squeeze. The well. It was still a bit of a sensitive subject. "Mm, you remember the well – near Kaede's?"

"The bone eater well?"

"_Yeah_. Well, it's my backyard. And I –hm. When I jumped through it, I landed five hundred years into the past."

Simple and straight to the point. Now came the part where he might think she was crazy.

"A time traveling _well_?" he said almost as if he did not believe her.

"Yeah. Trust me, I didn't know what the heck was going on the first time. I thought I was still in _Japan –_ my Japan."

"Can you still-"

She interrupted him before he could finish his question. "No. It stopped working after we got rid of the jewel."

Kouga did not miss the sadness in her voice. "So that's what happened. I came back looking for you, you know. I mean, I was just checking up on you." He did _give her up_ before the final battle. "Muttface said you were gone. He didn't really explain it though. I tried to fight him but he didn't even try to defend himself."

It might be the only time Inuyasha did not want to kick his ass.

As soon as he said that, he felt the shift in Kagome's scent. "Are you okay?"

Her throat was dry and her eyes were burning with tears. "I – Inuyasha could go through the well too." She did not even mean to say it. She did not even mean to tell him how hurt she was. "He- he knew where I lived."

Kouga's heart dropped as he approached her and gently rested a hand on her arm. "Kagome, I said it earlier. Youkais usually live about six hundred years. Inuyasha was a hanyou. I doubt he made it that long." Gently, he rubbed his thumb against her skin.

"Bu-t he could have."

"If he had, I'm sure he would have come see you."

Her pain was still – _so fresh_. She never got over Inuyasha. He did not think she ever would. "How long has it been for you?"

"About two years."

She knew she was being stupid; she did not want to cry. It was just – Kouga's presence was so unexpected. She was _convinced _there were no youkais in her time and then he came strolling in, shattering the little bubble she created for herself. She was _happy_ to see him but it was like a whirlwind went through her, messing with all of her emotions.

Her scent was highly disturbed and suddenly he felt out of place. Maybe coming was not such a good idea. He was so excited at the idea of seeing her again that he did not think it through. He especially did not think all her wounds were so recent. Heck, for a moment, he thought she actually was five hundred years old.

"Maybe I should-"

"_No!_ I'm sorry, I just. I didn't think any youkais were around. I just – it's all, it hasn't been that long for me. But I'm happy to see you."

She lifted herself on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once again, he welcomed her embrace and found himself yet again burying his nose in her hair. He forgot all about her scent. He liked it. She was tiny in his arms, almost fragile but he knew better.

Kagome remained in the safety of his arms a bit longer before pulling away. "So, what about you? How does a prince youkai live in the modern world?"

"Pretty shitty," he said with a chuckle. "I mean, it's fine to get by when you're nobody and all, but if you try to become someone it gets complicated. Not aging is the biggest issue. But, you know. I gathered a decent fortune over the centuries. So I'm alright."

"Do you work?"

"Here and there sometimes. Mostly cause it gets boring. Some nights I do bartending, other times some security gigs. Nobody can outrun me."

Somehow, that fitted the Kouga she knew perfectly. She certainly did not see him working in an office.

"Are you going to school?"

"Wanted to, but traveling in the Feudal Era doesn't give you much time to study. My grades are pretty bad."

She could probably apply to a community college and they would accept her but she did not even know what she would study. Despite the two years that went by, she did not have a clue what she wanted to do with her life. She spent so many years focused on the jewel that she thought it was going to _be_ her whole life.

She also never thought she would be locked on the other side of the well forever.

"Meh, school is stupid anyway." He went a few times but he did not like it. They expected him to go every day and _sit_ in a chair. He was antsy anytime he had to be still for more than a few hours.

She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha would have agreed with that.

Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. He never left her mind and yet she was sure she never thought about him as much as she had today.

"Ya know, Ginta and Hakkaku really wanted to come with me. They were really excited that we found you."

"Are they still calling me _sis_?" She remembered the first time they used that nickname. She was stunned to say the least. Granted, it was right after Kouga man handled her and proclaimed she was going to be his.

"I don't think they ever stopped." It did start because she was supposed to be his but now it was much more than that. More than once she saved their lives and they were all grateful for it. "That you're my woman or not, you're still pack, Kagome."

She looked _lonely_. In the past, he would never use that adjective to describe her but now it was too obvious to ignore.

"Thanks, Kouga."

It did make her feel better. She spent more time in her own era than in the past and yet she felt like she belonged there more than she did here. It was not the same.

"You should come visit, the boys would love it."

Going out the other day to pick up groceries was probably the first time in a while she actually was _outside_. Her friends were pretty far and since they were at university, hanging out usually meant going to a party and Kagome was not a party girl.

She could hear in her mind her mother saying, _it would be a good idea. You could use some fun!_

"Sure, I'd like that."

"I can come pick you up tomorrow if you want."

Oh. Right away? "Hm- sure. Tomorrow works." It was not like she had anything to do. _Ever_.

"Great."

Suddenly, Kouga felt an annoying presence behind him and he turned his head to see Kagome's grandfather standing in the doorway. "It is late."

"I guess that's my cue to go," Kouga said, smiling at her.

"Grandpa is just grumpy."

"It's alright. It is getting pretty late. Thank you for having me over for dinner." He bent down forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll pick ya up around ten or eleven."

She nodded and waved at him while he walked out of her room. Her grandfather and him shared a glare and then he was gone. She sat on her bed, a small smile on her lips.

Life always knew how to throw a curve her way.

-U-

"So was it her?"

They sniffed.

"_It is sis!_"

"How!"

"What she like? Is she old? Why is she still alive?"

"Was she a youkai this whole time?"

"Would you both _shut up_?" Kouga snarled as he tried to make his way inside his house.

The moment he arrived, they jumped at him and began harassing him with questions. "It _was_ her. She looks the same. She's basically the same age. No, she isn't a damn youkai."

Ginta blinked. "But then, how is she alive?"

He sighed. "She was – it was _time traveling_."

"Time traveling? How?"

"I don't know okay. She just traveled through time." He did not really feel like explaining about the well and anyways it did not matter. Kagome was here and she was… Kagome. It was all he needed to know.

"Are we gonna see her?"

"She's coming here tomorrow."

Their lips twitched into smiles. "Really? Great!"

"Wait, shouldn't we clean this place then?"

Most of the times it was just them three but often they had other wolves staying over. Times were harder for some than most, especially if they were trying to conform to humans laws as much as possible. Some lost their apartment and they came to Kouga. As the pack leader, he always gave them somewhere to stay and some food. Then, once they got back on their feet, they left.

Except for Kouga's room, which was off limits, most of the house looked like a tornado blew through it.

He ran his fingers through his bangs and sighed. "You guys better get to it."

"UU-us?"

"Well, it ain't my mess. I ain't gonna clean it."

He rose to his feet rapidly and climbed the stairs to reach his bedroom. He would help later but now he wanted to be alone in his own room. He tossed himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. His nose was _filled_ with her scent. He could not get rid of it. She hugged him and imprinted her scent on his _shirt_. His clothes, his skin; they were covered in it.

Although, her scent was slightly different than he remembered. The stench of sadness ruined it a bit.

It killed him that she was depressed. She hid it behind her beautiful smile but she could not fool his nose. Five hundred years ago, he promised he would be the one to make her happy. He swore he would not make her as miserable as Inuyasha was making her.

Five hundred years later, she was still sad over Inuyasha.

The mutt was probably _dead_. She should not feel rejected by him. Back then, he did not know what he had and if he was still alive now, he apparently still did not have a clue.

Maybe it would ease her heartbreak to have an answer.

He groaned. Was he really going to try and find _him_?

It_ would_ make Kagome happy. Hopefully. It was not like he was trying to be with her or anything so why did it matter if he found Inuyasha for her? He was done chasing after a woman whose heart belonged to someone else. They were friends. At least, they were in the past. It was not that long ago for her.

Yeah, he would try to see if anyone knew anything about Inuyasha's fate.

Now if he could only get his heartbeat to stop speeding up every time he inhaled deeply, everything would be great.

-U-

The clock ticked ten in the morning when Kouga knocked on the shrine's door. A happy, smiling Miyu opened the door. Her lips stretched even more when she looked at him.

"Kouga! _Good morning! _Please come in!"

Without even giving him a chance to respond, she moved out of the way and gestured for him to enter.

Once he was inside, he offered her a small bow. "Thank you."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh – hm, no thank you. I'll just wait for Kagome here."

"Nonsense. If she's expecting you, just go upstairs. Do you remember where her room is?"

He nodded.

"Then, please, just go! I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Why was he somewhat uncomfortable about being allowed upstairs so easily? Actually, maybe it was how nice her mother was to him that disturbed Kouga. Nonetheless, he smiled.

"Thank you."

He frowned. "For what?"

"For making her smile again."

Apparently, he was not the only that noticed how unhappy she was. He thought, knowing Kagome, that she was trying extra hard to hide it from her family. It seemed her sadness was so great that everyone could see right through her smile.

"I want her to be happy."

"I know."

Kagome looked like a happier person the moment she walked in the house to announce Kouga was staying over for dinner. She even allowed herself to act like her old self. After watching her daughter wallow in unhappiness for two years it was a breath of fresh air. She did not know much about the man in front of her but her daughter trusted him and it was enough for her.

_"Go_," she said before waving him off.

Now someone else was trying to get Kagome out of the house and she was glad. Although, she did not think her daughter would appreciate Kouga coming in her room while she was still sleeping. Unfortunately, it was the only way to get her going. Kagome was not a morning person and she could be quite stubborn.

She would be a little angry at first but it would all be better in the end.

Kouga hopped the steps two a time. It took him a moment to re-familiarize himself with his surroundings but quickly enough he located her bedroom. He gently knocked on the door and waited.

Nothing.

He pressed his ear to the door and listened. After a few seconds, he realized there were no sounds coming from her bedroom. Maybe her mother was wrong, maybe Kagome was not in there.

Should he try to go in? He frowned before wrapping his fingers around the handle. If she was not around then it would not to any harm to peek inside. Although, it was not _his_ bedroom… If she walked in on him she might feel like he was invading her privacy.

He did get her mother's permission though.

_To hell with it._

He turned the knob and opened the door. What he found inside was nothing like what he expected.

Instead of emptiness, he found _her_. Sleeping.

There, in the left corner, was Kagome sleeping in her bed with a bundle of blankets covering her. It looks like she fought with them during the night – and they won. Her hair was a mess and the pink shirt of her pajamas rose above her bellybutton, exposing just the right amount of skin. _Oh_, and she was snoring.

Yes. Focus on the snoring.

As if on cue, she snored even louder. He could not hold back his laughter.

Unfortunately for him that noise, and his aura, was enough to stir her out of her sleep. Before her eyes were even opened, she mumbled. "_Sit_."

All of the sudden, he was not laughing anymore.

Obviously Inuyasha would be the one to ruin his good mood.

Kagome groaned as she forced her eyes opened. Something felt odd about her bedroom and it disturbed her dreams. She glanced at the well only to feel a familiar _zing_ in her chest. Immediately, she sat up and tossed her body in direction of the door.

First, she looked at Kouga with eyes wide open.

Second, she screamed.

Third, she became angry.

And fourth, she threw at him everything she could get her hands on.

Kouga laughed a bit more as he ran outside of her bedroom. He remembered hearing that Kagome was not a morning person. They never described it accurately enough. He was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt.

Meanwhile, Kagome rushed to her feet and slammed the door closed before pressing her back against it. The adrenaline died down and her brain finally processed what just took place. After a few more deep breaths, she re-opened the door and glared at Kouga who was patiently waiting on the other side with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"We agreed I was gonna pick ya up tomorrow. Remember?"

"I didn't think you meant in the morning!"

"It's ten."

Her mouth formed an oval and then she smacked her lips together. _Already_? Was it too late to turn down his invitation and go back to bed? Though her dream was kind of too familiar. She did not particular enjoy dreaming about sitting Inuyasha. As a matter of fact, anything Inuyasha related made her unsettled.

"Look, Kagome if ya don't wanna come…" Sometimes, he was certain she forgot he could smell her emotions. Way to make him feel guilty.

"No – I just – _mornings are evil_. Go wait downstairs." She _almost_ cringed. She was not trying to be rude but she was not a nice person to be around five minutes after she woke up.

He nodded and sheepishly walked away from her bedroom. _Okay, now she felt bad_. She slowly closed the door and sighed. She wondered if by now Kouga realized she was not the same Kagome as before.

Downstairs, Kouga was awkwardly standing in the kitchen. Miyu was preparing lunch not far from him but he did not dare to interrupt. Also, he was thinking about what happened with Kagome. Five hundred years later and she still was not happy to see him when he showed up at her door.

He still could not get a hint apparently.

"I guess she was still sleeping."

"Hm – yeah."

He did not know how to deal with parents. He was never really good with any of that stuff and to be honest he did not have much practice.

"I remember you now. Kagome talked about you once."

"She did?" He did not mean to sound so impatient but it slipped him. Hopefully, she told a _good_ story. He nearly cringed; there were not really any…

"Yes. You're – you're the one who asked her," she paused, looking for the right words, "to be your woman if I'm not mistaken."

He blushed. He more like demanded it hence why she slapped the heck out of him. "Something like that," he mumbled.

"She misses him. It was really hard for her to be unexpectedly thrown back here. I think she – I know she had decided to stay there." Miyu already knew Kagome's choice long before Kagome realized she _would_ have a decision to make. Losing her daughter would make her sad but having her here unhappy also made her sad.

He never understood _why_. Sure, Inuyasha protected Kagome a few times but… at what cost? She had to let him hurt her over and over again. Why would she ever tolerate such a situation? She was strong willed and stubborn. She was not like any woman he ever met. How could take that kind of crap from him? What did he give her that made it all worth it?

"She's Kagome. She'll bounce back."

Miyu nodded and despite her smile, he knew she was not convinced.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps. Kouga looked up only to see Kagome going down the stairs. Her long hair was finally straightened up and she was wearing a blue dress with a yellow small coat over it.

The moment she arrived downstairs, her stomach growled to announce her arrival to everyone. She blushed and kept her gaze down.

"Breakfast, then we go."

-U-

"A car? _You_ get around in a _car_?"

"It's actually a lie. This isn't my car. I use jewel shards to speed through the streets of Tokyo."

"I just – it's weird."

"Tell me about it."

He felt like using a car undermined his natural abilities but what else was he supposed to do? Everything was about blending in nowadays and he had no other choice. He would much rather carry her in his arms and bolt to his house like in the good old days.

Kouga opened the door for her and watched her smile. This was a little funny. He might be used to the whole '_acting human thing_' but she was not. Her morning grumpiness wore off, especially after she ate and now she was actually looking forward to the day. Wolves in modern times. That was going to be interesting.

Once they were both settled in, Kouga decided to break the silence. "Sorry about earlier. Your mom told me you were ready."

"I don't like mornings."

"Yeah, kinda got that."

"Inuyasha used to wake me up at dawn and I'd sit him all the way through hell." At first, she laughed at the memory but after a few seconds, a bit of sadness settled in.

_Inuyasha_. Again.

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. Luckily, Kouga's house was near hers. A few minutes passed and then he parked in front of a large house.

"This is where you live?" she asked as she came out of the car.

"It has to be big enough for everyone."

She raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?"

"I'm the leader," he said with a smirk. "I take care of everyone who needs it."

She never forgot that about him. Kouga really cared for his own and he risked his life more than once for them.

While Kagome looked at the door, she saw two heads poking from the window. "Is that-"

"I told ya they were excited."

He put his hand on her back and guided her forward. He did not seem to think twice about it but she could not help but feel the warmth transferring from his palm to her back.

Before they even made it to the door, it burst open. "_Sis!_"

Ginta and Hakkaku ran towards her with huge smiles on their faces. They both threw their arms around her and squeezed as tightly as possible. Kagome gasped and despite the fact that she felt like she was being crushed, she tried to hug back.

"Give the girl some space, will ya?"

They blushed slightly before pulling away. "Sorry, we just – we missed ya so much, Sis. We never thought we would see you again! Kouga was so sad when he thought you were dead. I mean, he was cr-"

Ginta never got a chance to finish his sentence since a hand was clamped down on his mouth. "I think that's enough catching up," he said before dragging Ginta inside the house.

Once Ginta and Kouga were in the house, Hakkaku leaned in closer to Kagome. "He cried," he finished with a teasing smile.

Kagome never thought much of Kouga's crush on her. He was nice and sweet, a bit persistent, but she never thought it was _real_. He did not know her and they never really talked. She believed he _thought_ he was in love with her but he was not actually.

Maybe, she was wrong.

She felt bad that some people were out there hurt, never knowing what happened to her. She never meant for it to go down like that. If she could have, she would have stayed.

Kagome followed the boys inside, staring in awe at the house. It was _much_ more different than his _old _den.

"What do ya think?"

"It's more _human_," she said with a smile tugging at her lips. "So you all live here?"

"It's just us three most of the time," Ginta said with a shrug. "Sometimes, we're more."

"Like today."

Kouga frowned. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Oh, some of the guys showed up this morning. They couldn't pay rent and now they ain't got nowhere to live. We told them to stay."

Kouga kept his anger checked, a growl threatening to come out. They spent the morning cleaning so that everything would be perfect for Kagome's visit. Now, he was certain everything was a mess again. Not only that but Kagome was not used to wolves. They might act more human in public but when they were in the safety of their pack, they remained who they were.

"_Shit_."

His choice of words surprised Kagome. She did not really care if he cursed but Kouga was… well he remained fairly polite and… unlike himself ever since he showed up at her house last night. Even his trademark cocky attitude was missing. Did five hundred years really change someone that much?

"You alright, Sis?"

"Oh yeah, I was thinking how much Kouga changed. He's not really as cocky as before."

Ginta and Hakkaku stared at her for a moment as if she had just said the craziest thing they ever heard. Then, they began to laugh out loud. They grabbed their stomach, bending in two with laughter.

"Ko-uga, not co-cocky?"

Kouga glared in their direction but it did not stop them from laughing. Kagome might have just said the most hilarious joke ever.

"Are you sure you've been hanging out with her?" Ginta asked before trying to catch his breath. Man, he laughed so hard he was almost crying.

Kagome stared at all three of them, clearly confused. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Just – trust me, he's still a cocky wolf." Ginta grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Why are you acting all weird with her?"

"I'm not," Kouga said harshly.

"She thinks you're not cocky."

He did not know how to explain it but he _had_ to be a bit more in control when he was around her. She might have laughed off at his courting before but she was more fragile now. Also, he did not want her to push him away. It was safer this way. On top of that, he was not _that cocky_.

Kouga glanced at Hakkaku for a moment before meeting up with Kagome and the rest of the pack. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, the loudness of his wolves hit him full force.

"Is it always like this?" she asked, amused.

"Most of the time."

They all had each other and it was enough. She envied them.

Suddenly a beer was shoved in her face and she backed away slightly. "Want one?" one of the many strangers offered.

Her face cringed a bit. She never drank alcohol before. It was not really something she was interested in.

Kouga reached out in front of her and took hold of the beer. "I'll take that." Making her comfortable was going to be more difficult than he originally planned.

"Can I try?"

He raised an eyebrow, wary. "I don't think-"

"If a _grandpa_ like you can have a sip then I think I can handle it."

"Grandpa?"

"You _are_ over five hundred years old."

He laughed. "Here you go."

Kouga tilted the beer her way and she pressed her lips to it. The moment the taste overtook her taste buds she pulled away with an expression of disgust.

"Told ya," he said with a smirk before bringing it to his own lips.

Despite the bad taste in her mouth, Kagome laughed. Brightly. For real.

Maybe there was hope.

-U-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **See, see. It didn't take me _that _long! And I just updated two Kagome/Kouga fic in one day. I'm trying! OTL. Thanks for the love and support guys. It's pretty hectic around here atm. I did get a twitter... if anyone is interested. themaddiesan. Also, I don't know when the next update is going to be. In a week, I'm leaving for France for two weeks. I promise I'll try to write when I get back!

Not beta-ed. What a shocker.

**Unforeseen**

**Chapter 3: Time Together**

Inviting her over was a great idea - when he thought nobody else would be home.

Instead, his pack was taking the word _party_ to another level. Actually, it was rather common for them since this was their chance to be wild and free. They could enjoy fun and relaxation while letting even their disguises drop. He was used to it and frankly he did his share of partying as well but he seriously doubted this was the kind of environment Kagome appreciated.

During the past two hours she moved around the different rooms, someone always stopping her. Most of the pack remembered her from the Feudal Era and many thanked her. Each time she blushed, always saying there was no need to thank her. He kept his eye on her but did not smother her. He noticed she seemed out of place but she never came to see him to ask if he could take her home. Then again, it was not in her nature to complain - she _complied_.

Guilt tugged at him and he downed the rest of his beer rapidly before standing up. He smoothly made his way towards her, teasingly nudging her shoulder wit his by leaning down.

"Everyone is great," she said with a smile.

Kouga nodded. "A little wild, but we are wolves." He awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Look, if you wanna go home, I get it. I wasn't expecting anyone today."

She shook her head. "It's fine. Plus, it's giving my mom a chance to stop worrying about me." When he raised an eyebrow in confusion, she explained. "I don't go out much and she thinks - well with everything that happened…"

"All things considered, you're doing pretty good holding it together."

"I _am _better," she argued. "But it feels like I don't know how to adjust back to the modern world. Losing everyone at the same time didn't help."

He shrugged. "So ya don't wanna do what other people your age do - wait, how old are ya again?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen, so you were - "

"Fifteen."

He winced. He could not believe she was that young when all that happened to her. He also remembered her looking clearly older than that - he never guessed that she went through it all when she was barely entering her teenage years.

"Shame on you," she teased.

"Hey, I was a cub back then." Reckless, full of ambitions and with a huge ego. Then again, he _was_ the fastest.

"You might have been young but you took really good care of them." Every time someone from the pack looked at Kouga, she saw the admiration in their eyes and the loyalty they had towards him. They were grateful for all of his sacrifices. She might not have always enjoy his declarations of love but he was a good man - or wolf rather.

"They're my family."

Softly, she raised her hand and squeezed his arm affectionately. She knew the feeling. She sacrificed herself many times for her family from the Feudal Era and she would do it over and over again if she had to.

Her touch was warm against his arm and he almost leaned in but caught himself on time. "Anytime you wanna go, just tell me, I'll drive you home."

Strangely, she really liked it here. This was the first time she felt like she fit. Being here with all of these youkais - and Kouga - reminded her of the past she left behind. She was surrounded by other people who probably felt like they did not quite belong into this world, although it was probably much worse for them.

"I'll be okay."

"Just -"

"Yo, _Kouga!_"

He groaned as he turned around. Someone was gesturing for him to come towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back," he said to Kagome before disappearing from her sight.

She watched him leave, clearly a bit annoyed and a smile formed on her lips.

"Here you go, sis!"

Kagome spun around just in the time to see Ginta handing her a bottle of water. "I thought you might be thirsty and ya didn't seem to like the beer," he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you," she replied before quickly uncapping the bottle and drinking a big gulp. It was pretty warm in the house and she failed to notice just how thirsty she was.

"Do you like it here?" Hakkaku inquired, excited.

Having Kagome back was like a dream come true, especially for Kouga.

"It's nice, it's - it's like home - I mean, a home, it's a home. A nice one," she stuttered. The words slipped her because she could stop herself. Here, she felt as free as them because everyone knew her past and exactly what she saw and lived through.

"You don't even know how happy Kouga is to have ya back!"

Ginta scoffed. "I think he really needed that."

She pinched her lips, dying to pry into his life but she was not sure if it was right. If he wanted to share his private life with her he would. Then again, she never asked right?

"Has - has he been alone all this time?"

"Pretty much, I mean I think there's been a girl or two over the centuries. It was nothing though."

She arched an eyebrow. "He never took a mate?" When he declared her as his woman, he made sure to mention wolves made for life but - well in his tone she _heard_ how important it was. He spoke with pride. Why would he choose to stay alone?

"He never found anyone."

"He didn't even know me and he claimed me as his _woman!_ I can't believe there isn't one woman who could have made him happy."

"Oh, no they were women who could have," began Ginta with a shrug. "He just wasn't interested in any of them."

"After you, after he gave you up, he just focused on other stuff and he didn't claim anyone else."

"Oh," she breathed out.

Somehow, she did not see Kouga as a solitary wolf. Maybe something happened that prevented him from getting with someone? They did mention a girl or two. If he paid attention to them, he must have liked them at the very least.

"What about you sis? Are you seeing anyone?"

She nearly burst out laughing. "No," she said with a grin. "I -" She never saw anyone. She was not quite sure being two timed by Inuyasha counted. And before they had a chance to begin a real relationship she was sent to her world, locked there forward. "There hasn't been anyone."

_Since Inuyasha_. Those words lingered in all their minds but they were never spoken.

"I guess that leaves you free to -" Hakkaku was never given the chance to finis his sentence as Ginta hit him in the stomach with an awkward smile on his face.

"You know - study and not be distracted," Ginta finished.

Slightly puzzled by their strange attitude, she lifted her eyebrows and her eyes widened a bit. "I- I guess."

Unfortunately for her, their conversation was brought to a halt when someone bumped into her. It would not have been that bad if it was not for their warm beer spilling all over her shirt. She gasped immediately and backed away from the man.

"S-sorry!"

She blinked, the liquid soaking through not only her shirt but her bra as well.

"Sis, are you alright?" Hakkaku and Ginta asked in unison as they rushed to her side.

They glared at the wolf who bumped into her, both of them thinking he was lucky Kouga was not around. They were there when he gave up on Kagome, saying it was a crush and he was over it. However, there were also there when he said he found her again - the look in his eyes was unmissable. He still _loved_ her.

"I'm fine," she said sheepishly. This kind of thing always happened to her.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom - the one upstairs? I'm sure we got something that'll fit ya." They had some girls living at the house from time to time too. Perhaps one of them left something behind.

"Thanks."

They guided her to the stairs and then pointed. "Third door on your left."

She nodded and hopped the stairs as fast as possible. She did not have a wolf's sense of smell but even she could tell she reeked of beer and she found it disgusting. She counted the door and stopped in front of the third one. Fancy door for a bathroom, she noticed. Once she entered, she realized why; it was not a bathroom but rather a bedroom. She timidly walked in and closed the door behind her. Really, she should not be in here but this was not her home and she would feel bad if she started opening all the doors until she found the bathroom.

To top it all up, this room did not appear to be occupied; it was too clean to be.

She dragged her feet until she reached the bed and plopped down on it. She pulled her shirt away from her body, holding the fabric with her index and thumb. Ginta and Hakkaku would probably find her even if she was in the wrong room so she decided to patiently wait.

Kagome kicked her feet along the edge of the bed as she laid down completely. Her arms were spread out by her side and her eyes were closed. Life here must be hectic but she imagined they were never bored - or _lonely_. They welcomed her like she was one of their own. Five hundred years ago she technically was. She chuckled.

"Something funny?"

She jolted in surprise, sitting right up almost immediately. Once her heartbeat finally slowed down, she squinted. "Kouga?"

He was not _that_ surprise she did not hear him. He opened the door as quietly as he could. He had been waiting, leaning against the doorway, thinking she would feel his presence soon. He was wrong. When she laughed, he was unable to remain silent any longer.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," he said as he walked into the room. "The guys told me what happened." He needed to have a talk with someone. He did not appreciate her getting bumped into. This was her first time in his _new_ home and he did not want her to stay away because of an incident.

"It's no big deal," she said as she pulled on her shirt. "Though beer smells really gross."

"Yeah," he spoke while rubbing his neck. "We checked but there's no shirt. I can lend you one of mine if you'd like. I mean, we could wash yours or something."

"Mm- sure." She did not really want to stay in that wet shirt.

She expected him to leave the room to get the shirt but instead, he headed straight for the dresser. She groaned; of course. "This is your room?"

"You sound surprise," he said as he roamed through his clothes.

"No - I just, it's mm, clean. I thought nobody was using it."

He arched an eyebrow. "My bedroom can't be clean?"

"No, no, I - ugh!"

Kouga burst out laughing. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't expect it either."

He grabbed a black shirt and closed the drawer and joined her on the bed. "I'm pretty sure that's the smallest shirt I've got."

"Thanks."

As he got closer to her he did not fail to notice the scents that covered her. She might only smell the beer but he did not. Another male's scent. Obviously she was covered in them but the one from the male who bumped into her was the strongest and he did not like it. Ginta and Hakkaku _hugged_ her and he could barely smell it. He sniffed and almost growled.

"Kouga?"

Her voice snapped him out of it and he pulled his gaze away. "I'll wait outside."

She watched him as he left, confused. Did she do something? When he closed - almost slammed - the door behind him, the feeling increased. Unsettled she quickly removed her shirt and put on his. As she crumbled her shirt in a ball in her hands, a new scent took over. One that was much better than the beer. It smelled - like a man.

"I'm done," she quietly spoke, knowing he would hear her nonetheless.

Kouga slipped back into the room, this time not leaving the door open. He reached out and grabbed her shirt from her. "They get a little wild," he said, amusement no longer laced in his tone.

"It's fine, I was in the way."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, I know." No she did not.

"They get rough - and you're human and I don't want them to forget it." Lies, lies.

"I'm not that fragile," she said almost insulted.

"I know, but you haven't seen how youkais _play_."

As he spoke, she felt a tingle travel through her. Was it her or his voice was a little lower and huskier than usual? She swallowed and ran her tongue over her lips. No, she imagined it.

When she fell silent, he felt edginess surround them. "You can go back down if ya want."

She shrugged. It was a little weird going downstairs with a shirt that was big enough to be a dress for her. Plus, she did not mind it upstairs. She barely saw Kouga since she arrived at his house; he was quite the busy wolf.

"It's quiet up here." He smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I love all of 'em, but sometimes I feel like I'll go crazy if I don't get away from all the noise." There was a reason _why_ he did not travel with a big pack when he roamed the lands back in the past.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'll go crazy if I stay by myself."

She never told anyone but it felt so natural to share with him just like he had with her. "I mean, I have my family. I love them but they worry so much and - I feel like I can't tell them everything. Especially all the near death experiences." They would know she was safe now but she did not want them dwelling on the past like she was.

Since they were sharing she wondered if it was appropriate to ask the question burning her lips. "Th- they told me, after I asked, that you never found anyone. Why not?"

He closed his eyes. He was going to kill them. "There was nobody."

"Why not? Aren't you lonely? I mean - you're the leader or the pac, the prince. Aren't you supposed to have babies... pups… cubs or something?"

This time, he chortled loudly. "Cubs." He pushed his arms backwards, his palms pressed against the bed, and he leaned backwards. "All the wolves down there? That's pretty much all that's left of all the packs. We kinda merged over the years. It's not like popping out children is common anymore. Some don't think it's fair to bring new cubs into the world just to make them hide themselves their whole life. It ain't like we're gonna be on top ever again. At least not for a while."

Her eyes saddened. "What about hanyous?"

"Not everybody likes _mixing_ that _much_. Plus, then you gotta explain the whole I'm a youkai thing. It's just a little complicated."

"What about you? How do you feel about the whole thing?"

"I want cubs," he almost immediately answered. Maybe it was selfish from some of their points of views but he could not care less. Before the world changed, he wanted a family and he still did. He would always make sure to provide a safe haven like this one for his children where they could be themselves. There was no reason why co-existance could not work.

"Full blooded cubs?"

"I once proclaimed you my woman. I guess you could say I don't care."

Before her, he did. Heck, before her he treated humans like they were food which meant he never actually thought he would have hanyous. Then Kagome came along and he did not really cared. She was perfect in every way and he decided whatever cubs she gave him, they would be too.

"Well, you did need a jewel detector. I didn't think you ever thought that far."

He frowned. "A jewel detector?"

She tilted her head to look at him. "When you decided I was gonna be yours, it was so I could find shards for you guys."

"At first. But it wasn't just that. I thought you'd make a good mate. I didn't just _pick_ you because you could see jewel shards. I certainly didn't keep coming back after you because of that. I meant everything I ever said about you."

Kouga declaring his love on top of a mountain. How could she forget? "You know, I was touched - I mean, when you said you loved me. You had just kidnapped me and threw me in a battle and I didn't even know you but, you did swoon me a little."

"Good to know not everything I did was in vain."

"I did appreciate your friendship and all the times you saved my life."

"I'll take what I can get."

He stared into her eyes, her smile captivating him. He wanted to see her happy and he wanted to be the reason why she was smiling. He would not let her be depressed and sad again. Above all else, she was a friend and he wanted to help her. She did not deserve to wallow in unhappiness.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened with a loud slam. "O-h sorry. I - hm, I found a shirt for ya, Sis," Hakkaku said abashed.

He winced, never daring to peek at Kouga; he assumed his leader was glaring at him. He did not think they would be laying together on the bed or nothing! It was not like he was trying to interrupt them.

"Thanks!" Kagome said as she got up to get the shirt.

Kouga followed her lead, his disappointment hard to hide. "I'll be downstairs."

She nodded and closed the door behind them. The conversation with Kouga made her feel happy and strange at the same time. How many nights, how many days did she spent by Inuyasha side? Countless. Yet, she never remembered them having a lot of profound _two _ways conversation. She did comfort him a few times but he never really returned the favor. She knew it was because he was not used to opening up himself and being vulnerable; she did not blame him.

Nonetheless, it was _nice_ to talk to Kouga like that. Especially since he was the last person she ever expected to be able to do that with.

He was full of surprises.

-U-

The rest of the night went by smoothly and Kouga returned her home a little before dinner. Nobody asked her any questions and the meal was surprisingly silent. Though, she was grateful. It almost felt like she did not unnecessarily burden them with her troubles. Once she was done eating, she took a long warm shower. Instead of standing in it, she sat and wrapped her arms around her knees, letting the hot water drown her into her own thoughts.

Today, she barely thought of him.

It was the first time in a long time. At the beginning, Kouga's return into her life only made her think about _him_ more often and intensively. However, once she found herself busy with them today, chatting and laughing, he was pushed into the back of her mind. Now, she wondered if she should feel guilty. Despite the fights, despite the two timing, Inuyasha _was_ good to her.

He did care for her in his own way but he loved Kikyo more. She did come first; how could Kagome blame him? When Kikyo passed away for good, Kagome was sad for him. He lost the love of his life and somehow, she felt like he was _stuck_ with her. If the well did not stop working, if she went back, they might have been together. And she would have locked her faith as forever his second choice. How could she be his first when he never had to pick?

That never happened though.

He was gone and she was here.

She could spend hours telling herself all the reasons why her crush, actually her _love_, for Inuyasha was wrong for her. Their relationship was never the healthiest. More giving than receiving. Again, Inuyasha had a hard life and she would never hold it against him. She _chose_ to give him everything knowing she would not get anything in return. And yet he did - he did give in the end. A touch, a rescue, a scream of despair when he thought he might have lost her.

If their path was different, it might have been better. Maybe she _wanted_ to be the one for Inuyasha but she was not right for him.

He was her first crush, the first person she loved - she did not know how to forget him or how to move on from him even if he was gone from her life. She did not want to erase their memories but she did not want to dwell in it. Today, she felt alive again and she sought that feeling again.

Once her body felt numb from the hot water, she decided she needed to get out. She turned off the water and grabbed the nearest towel, wrapping it around herself. She stepped out, her wet hair leaking on the floor. She dragged herself to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She actually was exhausted. She was rusty when it came to going out it seemed.

Her eyelids heavy, she closed them.

-U-

_Toss. Toss. Toss. Toss._

_"Fuck!"_

How in the world was he supposed to sleep in his own goddamn bed when all he could smell was her fucking scent? She might have only sat on the edge but it was all over the fucking place. His temper was slipping and he found himself kicking his blankets away with his feet. A thin layer of sweat formed at the base of his neck, droplets sliding down his spine. He never really let anyone in here. He never locked the door because he did not have to; they knew it was his bedroom.

She did not. And she walked right in. Out of all the rooms. Really, what made her pick this one?

Another growl of frustration escaped him and he decided he had enough. He flipped his body, his feet touching the ground. Kouga lumped forward, his elbows resting on his knees. His fingers tangled with his long, loose hair and he sighed. At least he could deal with a sleepless night; he did not need the rest.

He forced himself on his feet and made his way downstairs to the living room. Yes, he had a television in his room but that would not let him escape her wretched scent. Though as he plopped down on the couch, he realized she had left a trace _everywhere_.

Usually another scent, especially one that was not wolf, was bothersome. Hers made the place feel like home.

He threw his head backward while his hand fumbled around the couch until he found the remote. He switched the TV on, the light brightening the whole room.

"Can't sleep?"

"It smells like her," he admitted a bit embarrassed. He could have kept that information to himself but he did not want to.

"It's our fault," Ginta said as he joined him on the couch.

"What is?"

"We sent her to your room. Told her it was the bathroom."

Kouga turned his head and glared. "You did what?"

"Didn't even think you'd show up really. Just thought you'd have her scent in your room."

"Why?"

"Cause ya missed, Sis alright! We're just as much wolf as ya are. Don't think we can't smell it. You're happy around her. Hell, you haven't really been with a woman or found a woman since Kagome."

"I _haven't_ been with a woman since I proposed to her."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Well, I thought, that girl back a few centuries ago… I might have told Kagome you had someone but it was nothing."

"You did what?"

It did not really change anything. She knew he gave up on her, she even expected him to move on. Yet, it bothered him that she thought he found someone else, regardless if it was brief or not.

"Look - I just - I thought… she hasn't been with anyone. Not even Inuyasha you know."

"I know. I smelled it."

Kagome was completely virginal. Her innocence emitted from her every pore. Part of him was pleased Inuyasha never got her; he did not even deserve her anyway.

"I mean, she hasn't even dated."

It did not surprise him; she was still hung on the mutt.

"She can date who she wants."

"Wouldn't you rather she dates you?"

He sighed, his frustration peaking. "I ain't gonna be that guy anymore, alright. I already spent almost a year bothering her and forcing my unwanted presence on her. I ain't gonna do that again."

"I don't know, Sis doesn't act like before. She didn't seem weird or nothing around you."

Because he was a friend whom she trusted; she made that point very clear a couple of times. He did not mind being her friend - he wanted to be. What he did not wish for was for his infatuation with her to return.

"You never really forget about Sis, did ya?"

The more shocked Kagome seemed that Kouga spent five hundred years alone, the stronger Ginta found it. Their leader was powerful and charming; he could get any lady. Why did he not try?

"Ya only did it because you wanted her to stop worrying about hurting your feelings."

No.

He did it because he knew she would never love him back. He might be stubborn but he was not stupid. She only had eyes for Inuyasha. Even now, even if he was dead, there would still be competition.

"I'm not going after her."

Ginta nodded. Fine, Kouga would not try to court Kagome. It did not mean him and Hakkaku would stop trying to get them together. Hell, he was sure if he asked the rest of the pack, they would help. They all loved Kagome and accepted Kouga's choice five hundred years ago. Why wouldn't they now?

"What if she goes after you?"

"She won't."

He was not certain. Kagome was different. Maybe she would not go for Kouga but he did not think all hope was lost.

-U-

Kagome's feet felt heavy as she exited her bedroom. Morning came too rapidly and on top of that, she stupidly let herself fall asleep with her hair wet and nothing more than a towel wrapped around her body. Not smart. Now, she felt like she was about to get sick. Despite all of that she managed to do a decent ponytail out of her tangled hair and she slipped on shorts and a t-shirt.

The sweet scent of food filled her nostrils as she rapidly ran down the stairs. "Morning," she chirped as she landed in the kitchen.

"Morning," her mother greeted.

"Morning," two other voices added.

Kagome froze, eyes wide open. "Ginta? Hakkaku?" But no Kouga.

"Hey Sis! Your mom told us you were sleeping and then she offered us breakfast!"

They were happily digging in their plates, absolutely certain they made the right choice by coming over. Delicious home cooked food was always a plus, especially since they did not get that very often.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" she asked, baffled. It was not that their presence made her unhappy but she did not remember making plans for today.

"Oh - well, we were about to go see Kouga at his work. We're gonna help him out. The faster we do the work, the more money we get."

"We thought you might wanna come. Have lunch. Kouga hasn't eaten yet." They were not supposed to either but they could not resist Miyu's cooking. Also, if only Kouga and Kagome ate, they would get some alone time. It was not the best plan but when Kouga announced he was going to be working all day, it was all they could come up with. Everybody liked to eat right?

"You know, that's a great idea," her mother chipped in. "I could wrap some of this and you could bring it to him!"

"Mm, sure."

Part of her felt like she was imposing. He was at work; it was no time for her to bother him.

"He won't mind," Hakkaku said, sniffing out her emotions.

"That's cheating," she said with a smile.

"Come on, Sis. We just found you again! We just all wanna spend some time with you."

It was nice to be needed and wanted. She did enjoy herself yesterday. What would be the harm in having lunch? Really, what were her plans for the rest of the day? Stay inside and help her mom. It was not exactly thrilling. Plus, it would be interesting to see what youkais did to earn their life. She wondered if they _cheated_.

"I'll pack the lunches," she said giving in. "Do you guys want more?"

"No, we're good." At that moment, they prayed their stomaches would not betray them - and they did not. They needed the two of them _alone_, or as alone as a construction site would allow them to be.

As Kagome and her mother packed two lunches - because she was _starving_ - she found herself wishing she did not look like she was knocked over by a tornado. It was not like she wanted to pretty herself up but she looked like a mess.

Moments ticked away until finally, they clipped the lunch boxes closed. "Enjoy!" Miyu said as she handed both to Kagome. "You kids have fun."

"Thank you for the food Mrs. Higurashi."

"You're welcome."

Kagome led the way and Ginta and Hakkaku followed behind her. The same car as yesterday was parked at the end of the stairs and she assumed they simply all shared it. She slipped in the back while the boy went in the front. She realized she forgot to ask just what exactly Kouga's job was all about but she figured she was about to find out.

They only drove for fifteen minutes before they parked the car. She got out, the lunch boxes held tightly against her chest with one day and she glanced around. _Akumi construction_, said a big sign. Construction? She supposed he _was_ very strong - they all were. It probably made the job much easier for all of them.

"Yo, Kouga. We got lunch."

Her gaze followed them and a bit further until her eyes landed on him. He was bent over, his chest completely bare. Before rising up, he sniffed. His expression changed but she could not quite make it out. He looked at her over his shoulder and he seemed surprised.

"Oh yeah, we picked up Kagome. Her mom made the lunches."

They could not be any more obvious even if they tried. Good thing Kagome could not hear them. Although, he doubted she would figure out what they were trying to do.

He sighed before walking towards her, a smile now on his face. He did not want her to think he was upset with her. Actually, he was rather happy to see her, especially with food.

"Hey," she said timidly. "The guys picked me - I - I hope it's okay."

"Yeah they don't care here. Plus, I'm just working for the day. Extra money since we're so many at the house right now." The reason why they came to her was so he could look after them. Money could do that.

"For you," she said handing him one of the boxes.

"You made this?" He knew she did not but he asked nonetheless.

"No, so it's safe."

"Hey, I'd love to eat your cooking," he said, offended.

"You wouldn't."

"I dare you to cook for me."

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

He childishly stuck his tongue out at her before ruffling his hand in her hair, messing up her ponytail. He turned his back on her and headed for the closest table. He did not fail to notice Ginta and Hakkaku were nowhere to be seen but that did not shock him.

Kagome followed behind him, her eyes locked on his back. He might have been a bit scrawny back then but he no longer was. Many muscles bulged through his sturdy back and she held her breathe for a moment. Once she realized what she was doing, she looked away blushing.

She did _not_ just stare.

And then, the scent in the air shifted and Kouga smirked.

Hey, he _would_ take all that he could get.

-U-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm leaving for France in 10 hours. I really don't have time to look it over, I'm sorry. On the plus side, I **am** updating. I probably won't be able to read the reviews until I come back in two weeks cause I won't have internet there, so I thank you all in advance! And thanks for sticking with me! :)

**Unforeseen**

**4. Beneath the Stars**

Days went by and Kagome did not hear from Kouga or the others. No more surprise visits or anything. The first day after having lunch with him, she actually woke up early. She was kind of hoping to _not_ be in her pyjamas again during one of their visits. But, nobody came. After the third day, she got back into her previous routine; getting up, hanging around in her pyjamas during the early morning and then helping her family with the shrine. It eventually dawned on her that she did not even have his phone number. She could not call him even if she wanted.

His missing presence was strange. _He_ came to the shrine, _he_ invited her to his house and then, nothing. It was like he vanished, like he never was.

Then again, she could not forget that everyone was not like her; some people actually had a life. She had no plans for the future, nothing she was working towards since her teenage years pretty much screwed it up for her. She _was_ grateful and happy for all the good she was able to do but - well, it would have been preferable to stay in the Feudal Era. She could no longer have a proper life here and she was not sure how to start putting the pieces back together.

She tucked herself into the couch even more, a red blanket covering her legs. She stuffed her hand into her bag of chips, mindlessly looking at the television. Her brother was going to be home soon and he would steal the TV to play some of his video games. She was trying to catch up on her shows as much as she could meanwhile.

Unfortunately for her, a loud knock on the front door pulled her out of her concentration.

"Kagome could you get that? It's the men dropping off the wood for the new roof. Can you ask them how much it costs?"

"Sure."

She kicked the blanket off of her body and rushed towards the door. Kagome almost tripped as she opened the door, her head leaning forward. "How- how much is it?" she asked as she tried to get her balance back.

"Depends on what you want," a confident voice inquired.

Her eyes bulged out as she recognized it. "K-kouga?"

He flashed a cocky smirk at her and leaned forward to ruffle her hair. "Sorry, I thought it'd be okay if I just kinda showed up."

"Oh, mm it's fine."

For a moment, she forgot the way her hair was tangled in a messed up bun or the overly large blue sweater than hung off her shoulders.

"Were you expecting someone?" he asked before peeking around.

"It's the - thee guys who are delivering the wood."

"What for?"

"The roof."

He stepped away and lifted his head to look at her roof. He frowned, clearly displeased. "Yeah, it looks like it's about to cave in over there." He grabbed his chin with his index and thumb. "Who's gonna fix it?"

"Us. We can't really -" She blushed a bit. "Afford it."

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it," he repeated with a shrug of his shoulders. "I do this kind of stuff all the time."

"I cou-"

But he did not let her finish. "It's fine."

He let himself in and closed the door behind him. "Is there anything else you need done around here?" He forgot; it was only Kagome, her mother, her brother and grandpa. One day her brother could probably fix up the place but he was too young right now.

"Kouga, really, you don't have to do this. It's fine."

"Kagome, you might not be my woman but you are pack anyway. We take care of our owns."

He was not going to let her live in a house where things could fall apart. He had money, he always did. He meant it when he said he was working to help everyone in the pack and in his eyes that included her. Plus, she sacrificed a lot to help in the past and she never demanded anything in return. He believed it was time that somebody returned the favor and helped her. He was going to be that somebody.

"Kagome, did they sa-" Kagome's mother stopped mid sentence when she noticed Kouga and then smiled at him. "Oh Kouga! I didn't know you and Kagome were heading out together today."

"Oh we aren't, here's here to-" _Wait_. What was he here for?

"I'm going to fix up the shrine with the guys," he said, flashing a grin.

"Oh?"

"But I told him, it was fine and we had it all taken care of," Kagome added.

"Your daughter has helped us a lot. It's the least we can do. And to thank you for the fantastic lunch the other day."

"That is very kind of you, are you sure? I wouldn't feel right ab-"

"Please. We really want to do this."

"_Thank you_," Miyu said, her eyes glimmering with what seemed like tears. "We were going to have lunch soon, you should join us."

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," he said with a head tilt.

Kagome watched her mother leave, guilt swirling inside of her. She did not want Kouga to feel like he had to take care of her because he did not have to do that. She always took care of herself and so did her family. Though, she would be lying if she said this did not help. Her family did not have much money and the shrine _was_ falling apart.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you."

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Anytime."

Kouga _missed_ her which probably made him linger his hand on her shoulder a bit longer than he intended. He did not mean to disappear for a few days but he was busy; he was the only leader the wolves had left. He also matured and he could not just run off for weeks at a time. His loyalty was to his people and when he had to take care of them, he did. Now they had their annual little gathering coming up and it required a lot of preparations. He thought about asking Kagome to join them but he was not sure she would say or enjoy it.

Kagome led him in the living room in complete silence.

He joined her on the couch, his arm resting on top of it, almost around her shoulder.

"So why'd you come over?" she finally asked.

He noticed a hint of…anger? He did not say anything but he smirked. "I thought I'd check up on you. I've been busy lately."

"You didn't have to, I'm fine."

"I'm also leaving for the weekend."

"Oh?" She did not mean to sound interested but she was. Why did he bother to come here and tell her that?

"It's a wolf thing. We go sorta camping. Away from the city and the smells." The whole pack went. It was a chance for them to unleash their inner beasts and roam free without worries. They usually picked a very secluded area, making sure no humans were around. After all, they might mistake them for regular wolf and try to kill them.

"Oh, I didn't know you did that. I guess it makes sense." She saw what happened to Kouga when he was in his wolf form in the city. "You do that all the time?"

"At least once a year. More if we can." Trying to blend in with humans was a full time job and it did not leave them much time to be _themselves_.

Now that he shared that information with her, he felt uneasy not inviting her. She was always welcome but… he did not want her to come just not to offend him, especially since he was certain she would not like. She never looked comfortable in his den back in the Feudal Era.

"You -hm, you can come. If you want. I mean, I didn't think you would. It's gonna be _wolf_, very wolf," he rambled a bit nervous.

"I don't wanna impose," she quickly replied.

He frowned, displeased. "Hey, you never impose alright? The guys would love it if you came, so would I. I just didn't want ya feeling like you gotta come."

"You still have your sleeping bag," a voice behind them said.

Kagome almost jumped, eyes widened. "Mom?"

"I kept it, it's all in the closet."

Her sleeping bag. The one she used in the Feudal era, the one she had not seen ever since her return. She remembered leaving her yellow bag and not touching it. Her mom eventually put it away and it was never spoken of again. Instead, she got a new school bag to finish her last year of school.

"We have plenty of tents." So she _did_ want to go? Now he felt like an idiot.

Kagome felt uncomfortable under both their gazes. "It sounds like fun. Why not?" It felt forced and she did not know why. When he first spoke of it she thought it sounded quite fun. She missed sleeping beneath the stars, watching them glow in the darkness. Granted back then she would have done anything for a comfortable bed but it was different now. She wanted it all back.

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow and then," he turned to look at her mother, "we'll start the work here on Monday."

Kagome smiled, nervous. Her guts were twisted and she was nauseous. The part turning her insides upside down was the sleeping bag. She was certain that if she unrolled it, Inuyasha's scent would still be on it and then, she had no idea how she would sleep. She did not need the extra memories of what her life used to be like. Though maybe it would help - when she went to his house she felt like she was back in the Feudal Era but it made her feel better not worse.

Kouga seemed to have adjusted well into his new life.

Perhaps she could do the same.

-E-

His lips were pinched tightly and he was attempting not to burst out laughing. Kagome stood in front of him, in beige capri pants and a yellow t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail. At her feet was the biggest, most stretched, bag he ever saw in his life. There was no doubt she shoved everything she owed in it and then fought to close it. The lack of oxygen was leaving a red hue on his face and he was certain he was going to choke if he did not laugh.

"I need all this stuff," she defended. Her hands were on her hips, a slight anger on her face. "I always carried that much back then."

He let a few chuckle slip and nodded. "Good thing we got a car to ourselves," was all he said as he picked up her bag from the ground and swung it over his shoulder.

"We do?"

It was not his decision - not that he minded it. Ginta and Hakkaku _apparently_ took it upon themselves to organize the cars and they claimed this was just the only way it would work. Everyone had minimal baggages but a full car except them. They were going to have most of the supplies and whatnot and only be two. He _knew_ they did it to leave him alone with Kagome but he did not fight the decision. He had yet to really have time alone with her and it would be pleasing.

He was about to turn around and head for the car when he noticed something else behind her. "Is that your sleeping bag?"

"Oh, I got it."

Her heartbeat increased and she slightly bent down to grab it. Unfortunately for her, Kouga heard her pummelling heartbeat along with the scent of nervousness all over her. He furrowed his eyebrows and took it from her. The moment it was near his body, he smelled it; Inuyasha. _Oh_. That was why she did not want to bring it. Now that he was thinking about it, he did see her in a sleeping bag once or twice in the Feudal Era. _Shit_.

"Ya know, this looks pretty old. We got a lot of back up ones if ya don't think this one's gonna hold up."

"Are you sure?" _Yes. Yes. Yes._ She was never in a rush to accept a favor but this one she was.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He opened the door of her house and put it against the wall before closing the door again. "Come on, let's go."

If he was going to have Kagome with him for the weekend, the last thing he wanted was Inuyasha's scent all over the goddamn place and Kagome being depressed. He was going to make sure she was happy and had fun. Or at least as much fun a human could have while surrounded by wild wolves.

She joined him in the car feeling like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She sat in the passenger seat while he loaded her stuff in the back. When he got into the car, he turned on the radio. "You can put whatever on."

It might be a bad idea but he was certain whatever she chose he would be able to handle it. Hopefully.

When Yuna Ito's songs came on, he knew he was doomed and he winced. It did not go unnoticed by Kagome who began to look very apologetic. "Sorry, I'll find something else."

"Nah, it's fine."

She barely held back a laugh as she nodded. "So - what do you guys do during this camping trip?"

"Shift into our natural forms, hunt, you know stuff like that."

"Oh sounds like mrm, fun?"

"Sorry, it's not really 'human' stuff. But I mean, I promise you won't be bored." Oh yeah, this was sort of the other reason why he did not think she would like to come. What could that she would not find disgusting or extremely boring? Somehow, he did not think she would enjoy the 'catch a live rabbit with your mouth' game.

"It'll be like being back," she let slip out.

"That's why we do it."

She understood more than any human ever would. He just wished it did not make her so sad. Her sadness filled the car and it was suffocating him. She should look back on her experiences and realize all that she gained not all that she lost. It was hard for them too but they eventually adjusted. Although, maybe it was only difficult for her to move on because she lost Inuyasha - but he would not think about that. No mutt face this weekend, hence why he got rid of her sleeping bag.

"It was hard when we kinda lost everything," he shared. "We just had to come with ways to ya know stay ourselves while learning to live amongst you guys. It wasn't easy."

"Som- sometimes I don't know. I want to go see my friends and be a student again - one who fails science and sucks at geometry. Then, I remember. And I don't know if anyone is - was okay. I never got to say goodbye." She just vanished from their lives. "It was my home."

Without thinking, he reached out for her hand and squeezed it. "It was mine too."

She did not flinch, she did not pull away. All she did was give a squeeze back and he happily kept his hand there as he kept on driving with one hand.

-E-

When he said _camping_, he meant _camping_.

She forgot how long they drove before she almost drifted into dreamland. The occasional bumps brought her back from her rest a few times but she was still groggy for most of the ride. When they finally arrived, everyone unpacked fairly quickly and she was no match for their wolf speed and spent most her time standing around looking quite foolish. Once it was completed, she noticed they had quite the set up. They had all the tents on one side, though many sleeping bags were laid outside of them - probably for people to sleep _outside_ -, the food was one another and they already had a campfire going.

It was not too long after all was taken care of that most of the pack turned into wolves and began running around, happily howling even though it was early. Kagome had a smile on her face as she sat down by the campfire and picked up a twig to play it. As she was digging tracing circles in the ground with it, she heard footsteps. Kouga's familiar sneakers came into view and he bent down.

"Sorry, they're a little excited."

"You should go to," she quickly offered. "That's why you're here."

He shrugged. "I'm alright."

"Kouga, I'll be fine," she reprimanded. "I'll feel bad if you stay here keeping me company instead of having fun."

"Who says I'm not having fun?" he asked with a smirk.

She inclined her head to the left, mouth twisted into a pout. "There is about thirty wolves here. I think I'll be safe," she said, dropping her stick. "Plus, I've never seen you transform in your wolf form."

"Who said I was gonna transform in front of you."

Her pout increased. "Not fair."

All she ever saw was his wolves and to be fair she thought for a long time that they were _actual_ wolves not youkai. Perhaps it was Sesshomaru's overly large dog form that made her think all youkai's true forms were gigantic. Frankly, she preferred a smaller version. Kouga was adorable as a wolf though she was curious as of how _he _changed.

"We'll see," he said before disappearing in a blur.

She barely had time to catch a glimpse of the transformation that he was already a wolf, running through the forest. She shook her head, amused. This was exactly what she was looking for; a good time where she did not have to pretend everything was fine and like she did not time traveled.

Hours went by and all the wolves ran around the campsite and the forest. Each time one poked its head near her, she assumed they were checking up on her, most likely ordered by Kouga. She could not really tell who was who except for Kouga. Whenever she caught sight of blue, she knew it was him and she would smile. By the time darkness fell most of them were laying around the campfire, still in the wolf form. Kouga however, was in his tent getting changed.

When he pulled the tent open he was forced to stop and watch the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. Kagome was gently petting Ginta's head - though she probably did not know it was him, giggling every time he licked her palm. He _had_ to hold back a growl there. He had no more claim on her and she was not his. Anybody could lick her - or alright, maybe he should not think about someone licking Kagome… Anybody could be around her and do what they wanted. Yeah that was better wording. Sort of. _Ugh_.

Still, it seemed a slight rumble escaped him nonetheless since Ginta stiffened and backed away from Kagome.

"Back to yourself?" she asked as she turned her head over her shoulder.

"More comfortable."

"Really?" You would think being a wolf in the middle of forest would be most comfortable.

He shrugged. He just wanted to be near her and talk to her - plus she looked lonely. He did promise he would keep her happy this weekend.

"I didn't even get to pet you."

Oh, he knew she meant it very innocently. He did like the sound of it though. Why did he not think about it? Once he transformed it was like he went on a running rampage. Last time he let himself transformed he got trapped and she rescued him. Though it was a great memory and a fortunate turn of events, he was planning on getting caught in another trap. This was his chance to be himself.

"We do have a whole weekend."

He sat down beside her, crossing his legs. Meanwhile, she was back to mindlessly running her fingers through Ginta's pelt. It was _so_ soft. She wondered if Kouga's was so soft. She could not really remember since she was more worried about his wound when she saw him.

"I can't believe I stopped to help you," she finally blurted out.

Kouga chuckled. "Yeah, until I realized it was you, I thought, who is this crazy girl stopping for a wolf."

"Crazy?"

"_Before _I realized it was you. Humans are weird; they don't help. You do." He leaned forward, his long ponytail swaying. "You're kind and loyal."

He looked at her with such intensity in his eyes that she felt a blush rise up on her cheeks. "You're the one inviting me and fixing up the shrine."

"You're gonna have to get over that," he said, pulling away. "Marshmallows?" he offered while dangling the bag in front of her face.

She arched an eyebrow. Not very _wild wolf _trip.

"It _is _a camping trip," he said as he ripped the bag open and popped a marshmallow in his mouth.

How was she supposed to say no _now_? She took two, eating one right away before putting the other one at the end of stick and holding it above the fire. He crunched his nose; he did not like the smell of burnt food. He did however enjoy watching her shoving the melted thing in her mouth and then licking her fingers clean.

"_Ugh, _sticky," she complained, as she tried to get the remaining of the white substance on her digits.

His eyes widened slightly more than he wanted but he quickly caught himself. He did not care what Ginta said the other night or the fact that he dragged Kagome to the construction site right after that. She was looking for a friend, not a mate - or boyfriend - and he would be that for her. He already knew how she felt about him in the past and he doubted a few days without him changed that. All he wanted was to have her in his life.

"Are they gonna sleep in their wolf form? Aren't they gonna change?"

"They could, if you want to be surrounded by naked people."

"Na-naked? _Oh_."

He was certain she could not get any redder even if she tried.

"I didn't think - I mean it makes sense." Nonetheless, she found herself _not_ petting the wolf beside her anymore. She sort of forgot that under the whole nice, soft fur thing they also were sort of human. And it was weird.

He chortled at her reaction, his heart light with joy. She avoided looking at him, embarrassed and he enjoyed it. Once the laughter died down he pointed a tent to her. "That one is yours. I already put your bag and a sleeping bag in there."

"Thank you."

Two nights here, out with all of them. She was glad her mother cornered her into going. She would have regretted it. Plus, she was really learning to enjoy the company of the wolves. The only time she was in Kouga's den she did not really have time to make a lot of friends; she was mostly concerned with not getting eaten and how to escape. Thinking back about the memory, she laughed.

"Did the slap actually hurt you?"

He appeared baffled for a moment but then he understood what she was talking about. "Not really. I was mostly shocked that you slapped me."

"You chauvinistically claimed me."

"I did what wolves do."

"_Why_?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you do that? You just say, I claim you and someone is supposed to be yours?"

He tittered before beginning to rub his neck. "Not exactly. I mean, usually we court the female for a while. Then, she says yes or no - and you sort of take it from there, you know."

"What does courting involve?"

Now, it was going to be his turn to be red-faced. "Kinda like what I did to you. Bring you flowers. Give you attentions, fight for you. Usually you'd bring a fresh kill, give food, hospitality, _nuzzle_, ya know, small touches."

He did grab her hands an awful lot back then she recalled. "So you were courting me back then?"

He nodded. "And you never gave me an answer by the way. Slaps don't count. So you kinda left me hanging."

"You did give up," she pointed out.

"What else was I gonna do? You were in love with mutt face." The words slipped before he realized he spoke them. Then, he regretted it and it was too late to take them back.

Her expression formed into one of pain for a brief moment but she quickly hid it behind a smile. "I guess I never did give you an answer."

Kouga pinched his lips, feeling like an idiot. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. I mean, it's been two years already. And I'm sure Inuyasha found someone who made him happy." Saying his name out loud crushed her heart. "Everybody moved on." Except her.

"You're allowed to do the same, ya know." He cleared his throat. "Find someone I mean. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you."

"I don't - I mean, I'm not in a rush. I'm not very good at the whole dating thing." Mostly because the only person that she ever tried to date was Inuyasha and boy was that a complicated relationship.

"I don't know," he said teasingly, "I saw you rubs a lot of bellies today. I'd say you're pretty good at it."

She closed her eyes, wishing the ground would swallow her whole. "Please, do not ever tell who was who."

"That's Ginta beside you."

Kagome hurried to cover her face with her hands. "I'm not going to be able to look at him again."

As he watched her blush, he felt the tension ease a bit. He was afraid she would swallow in sadness for the rest of the weekend after his little slip up but it seemed there was hope - as long as he kept her distracted.

-E-

Night fell and some people slowly went into their tents while others kept running around, dead set on enjoying every moments of the trip. Kagome was sleeping while Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting around the campfire with other wolves. Kouga was staring into the fire, completely quiet. Peacefulness and the smell of wood; he loved it. He leaned backwards, using his arms to support him, as he inhaled deeply.

"Sis seems to be having fun."

"I think she is," he said after a moment.

It was hard to tell. Kagome was known to sacrifice her feelings for the sake of others and he could see her pretending to be having fun simply so he would not worry. Though, her scent did not mask any other emotions. Perhaps she did manage to stop thinking about Inuyasha for a while.

"The pack loves her."

"I know." He already had an idea where this conversation was going.

"I just don't see what the problem _is_."

There was never going to be another human that would be as accepting as Kagome. Frankly, she was Kouga's _only_ choice. If he wanted to mate a female from the pack, he would have during the past five hundred years. Clearly, none of them interested him. That left humans but - it was risky and complicated and he would have to lie. Kagome on the other hand knew the truth and she knew him when he was young and wild. She was even already a part of the pack.

"Maybe he just doesn't want her as his woman anymore."

"Don't you idiots realize it yet? She doesn't want _me_. I am _not_ doing that again and this is the last time I'm gonna say it."

He did not need the fact that Kagome was _the perfect one_ thrown back in his face all the time. He already knew that. What they seemed to forget was that he was not a foolish cub anymore. He knew better and he was not going to put her in that position again especially when she needed a friend so badly. He was not going to pursue someone who did not want him.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku dropped the issue and fell silent. Hopefully Kouga would eventually see what they saw when Kagome was around. He did not have to pursue her intensively like he was before but a little nudge here and there would not be so bad. Especially if he was _very_ subtle though that was not really in Kouga's personality. Even though he was a little less cocky and reckless around Kagome. Though neither thought she would mind if he was.

Suddenly the silence was broken and Kouga's ears twitched as he heard a lot of tossing coming from Kagome's tent. He frowned before rising to his feet and quickly heading there. He did not really want to invade her privacy but he sensed she was nervous. He _had_ to make sure she was alright. He crouched down in front of it and quietly unzipped it. He poked his head inside only to see Kagome grumbling in her sleep and kicking her legs. What in the world was she dreaming about?

He went all the way inside and sat down beside her with her back facing him. After a few seconds the kicking stopped and he came to the conclusion she was probably having a bad dream. Who would not have one after everything she went through in the past. Kouga was about to leave when she spoke for the first time.

"Kouga," she whispered.

At first, he thought she was awake. However, when he turned to look at her face he saw that her eyes were still tightly shut. Her breathing was regulated and soft; yeah, she was still she - did she dream about him? Thought he was not sure he liked that considering she was kicking and seemed upset.

Nonetheless, he was tempted.

He leaned forward and cupped her exposed cheek with his hand, his thumb caressing her skin. She might have explained how she time traveled but he was still amazed every time he looked at her and noticed how she looked exactly the same. He was still young, with lots of time in front of him but he looked older. He no longer appeared to be a teenager but instead looked like a man in his mid-twenties.

What happened next took even him by surprise. She wrapped her fingers delicately around his wrist and pushed his hand down. He let her do it. She then rested her head on his palm, nuzzling against his skin. Her nose was soft, her lips were warm and he swallowed hard, never daring to move. She did not know but she was tickling his skin with her fingers as she lightly tapped them against his wrist.

"Kouga," she repeated.

She knew it was him. She did not think he was someone else.

Perhaps she did have a nightmare and with her miko powers she recognized his presence. Perhaps he made her feel safe and that made his heart swell with pride. Now he could truly be all the things she needed but he could not have her and he did not want to _want_ her. He accepted that Kagome was out of his reach. He could spare himself another heartache. This was the best way to go was it not? Friends. He could be friends with her - he was even when he was in love with her.

And yet, there she laid. So innocent as she held his large hand with her two tiny ones. Her breath puffing against his palm, her silky hair tangling in his fingers. It forced him to sit down again but he quickly realized that was quite uncomfortable and instead, he laid by her side. He closed his eyes, listening to her steady heartbeat.

She might be wrapped up in her sleeping bag but she was close, so close. If he only stretched out his arm, he could cuddled her against his chest. But he did not.

He kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the moment, her sweet scent filling his nose.

_What are you doing to me,_ he thought with a chuckle.

-E-


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Late update. Sorry. OTL. Not sure how I feel about this chapter. ALSO, thank you all for the awesome reviews!

Not-betaed.

**Unforeseen**

**Chapter 5: Last Day**

Warmth surrounded Kagome as she opened her eyes. At first, all she saw was grey. Right. The inside of her sleeping bag. Once her current location sunk in, she pulled down to reveal _emptiness_. Of course she was alone… this was _her_ tent. She pushed her bangs away with her palm before sitting up. She now realized what woke her up; the tent was hot and stuffy. She was probably cooking under the sun. And it also explained why she was covered in sweat. _Ugh_. It was not like she could hide something like that from wolves and their noses - or eyes really.

She retrieved her elastic from around her wrist and tied her hair in a messy bun. At least that would help - maybe.

Kagome pulled down on her shirt and shyly came out of the tent. She was not sure what time it was or if anybody was up and decided to be as quiet as possible. However, she quickly realized it was futile when she saw a bunch of people - and wolves - already up and about.

"Mornin' Sis!"

Hakkaku ran towards her with a mug in his hand. "Coffee?"

She urgently took it and smiled. "Thank you."

Quickly, she scanned the area but before she could glance everywhere, Hakkaku stopped her. "Kouga and some of the others went to get some breakfast. Well - wolf breakfast. Nothing you'd like. We got stuff ya eat though. If ya hungry."

She shook her head, a faint tint of pink on her cheeks. She was not looking for Kouga. She was just checking to see who was awake. "I'm fine, thanks."

"How'd ya sleep?" He tried not to raise an eyebrow. Or smirk. Actually, he did not really know what happened. He knew Kouga went in her tent. And only came out three hours later. His scent was on her though it was clear _nothing_ truly took place. She did not smell any different and they would have heard…_erm_ something.

Still… Kouga looked _pretty_ happy this morning.

"Mm, good." She did have a nightmare though. But when did she not? Nightmares seemed to be the way she dealt with her stress and her sadness.

As she inhaled deeply, feeling the freshness of the air, she smiled happily. It was saddening to think the trip was nearly over. This reminded her of better time and it felt _right_. Going back home would be a little bit like giving it all up again. She shook her head, chasing the thoughts away. Kagome needed a distraction. She took a sip of the coffee, watching as some of the wolves playfully battled one and another.

Meanwhile, a few meters away, Kouga was leaning against a tree. His arms were stained red from the blood of their recent kill but he did not bother washing it off. He already had to be civilized more than he liked meaning he was not going to be a _human _during these trips. He remained there, alone. He was not certain if he could actually talk to _her_ and keep a straight face. Her scent was imbibed on his skin. And her warmth, he remembered her warmth. She snuggled up pretty close before he decided he was _invading_ her privacy. After all, he only went to make sure she was safe and it did not require _hours_ to do so.

Unfortunately that little moment allowed him to memorize her heartbeat, the sound of her breathing and many other things he should not remember.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. _Damn it_. No, he was not going down that road again. _Nope_.

Deciding that slightly avoiding her was worse - and totally not in his personality - he moved forward. He hit things head on and he certainly did not tip toe around people. Kagome always made him _different_. A good kind of different though.

"We got some rabbits but I got a feelin' you ain't interested."

She turned around, a grin on her face. "Hey. Mm - no I think I'll stick to coffee," she said before sticking her tongue out to express her disgust.

He chuckled and nodded. "So, what do ya wanna do today?"

"Aren't you guys going to…_run_ around?" she said, almost wincing in fear that she was being rude. She was not exactly sure what wolves did. Or youkais for that matter. They fought but that was in the Feudal Era. What did they do now?

His amusement did not die down as his eyes lighted up with joy. "_Some_ are going to _run around_, but not all of us." He shrugged. "I could take ya around if ya want. I wouldn't suggest going alone, but ya'll be fine with me."

Walking around in the forest… just like old times. "I think I'd like that."

"A'right! Ya sure you don't wanna eat something?"

"I'm fine."

He nodded but made note to pack some food in a bag nonetheless. They might be gone for a while and he did not want her starving. "I'll get a bag and tell the others."

Kagome hurried to gulp down her coffee, the caffeine greatly needed. She remembered how exhausted she could be in the past and she would need her energy. Actually, she found herself hoping she was not too out of shape to do this. After all, she did not really do anything with her life in the past year except stay home. Did her life really become so boring after being so exciting?

Not far from her, Kouga was trying to rapidly shove everything in a bag. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough.

"Ya leavin' with Kagome?"

He did not need to see Ginta's face to know what his expression was like. "It ain't like that."

"Ya would have love to have her alone in the forest back then."

He sighed. "I ain't gonna do this. I'm not interested in Kagome. She's a friend. That's all she's ever gonna be. I'm not gonna date her."

Ginta pinched his lips awkwardly and then Kouga smelled it. _Her scent_. He rapidly turned around only to find Kagome standing behind him with a sheepish smile on her face.

_Shit. Shit. Fuck_. And then he stammered. "Oh - h - you're ready to go?"

"Do I need anything?"

"No."

"Then, I am."

Her expression looked the same, her voice was not different - she was _unaffected_. Whatever she heard, she did not care. It only convinced him that he made the right decision by sticking with the friendship path. She was - and would always be - in love with Inuyasha. He accepted that. Hence why he was not going to ruin what they had or get his feelings hurt again.

Still, just to confirm, he subtly sniffed the air. Yeah. No change.

In silence, she followed behind him as he went ahead and led them into the forest.

-U-

_I ain't gonna date her_.

She already knew that. He might still be Kouga but he was not the same. Granted it did strike her as strange that he did not take a mate but perhaps as the centuries went on he changed and he found it better to be alone. _She_ was better alone. Her past _relationship_, if you could call it that, left her a bit…scarred. Inuyasha never lied. Despite how _close_ he would get to her, he always told her Kikyo was the one. He never pretended otherwise. She chose to keep loving him, to hurt. It was stupid but - she was in love.

She was confused as to if she was still in love or it was nothing more than lingering feelings. Could you still love after being away for a whole year?

None of it mattered.

Being with someone meant she was either going to lie forever or take a chance and appear completely insane. Her options were quite limited. And Kouga was not even part of those options. He was nice, he was a familiar face but he was… Kouga? And he did not even want her anymore. And she did not want to date him.

It all worked out.

Kouga found himself slightly off his game as he actually took the wrong path more than once. It bothered him - and it angered him that he let it bother him. He was not a fan of her silence either. Was it a good silence? Was she upset? No, wait. If she was upset he would smell it. Also, why would she be? It was not like she was expecting anything. It was the guys' fault. They messed with his head telling him all of those lies.

"We can stop if ya want," he inquired, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice almost a whisper.

She actually _was_. It shocked her to know she could go on this long without being out of breathe. Though perhaps it was because she was slightly distracted. She should not be lost in her mind; instead she should admire the view. Trees, mud, patches of blue sky and clouds. And for once, she did not have to be on the look out for shards. No youkais roaming, no risk of attacks. Well - there could be bears but she had a feeling Kouga could handle those.

"I still wait for it."

As he kept walking, he tilted his head in her direction, waiting for more.

"The _zing_ of power from a shard. For so long - it was my life. Hunting the shards."

"Ya could take up history or something. I mean it ain't the same but…"

"I think I would be too distracted pointing out all the flaws - and you know all the missing youkais from the history books."

She would have to do something, eventually. Although… "I could take up the shrine. Souta's not gonna wanna do it. My grandpa's not getting any younger." She knew how to be a Miko. Sort of. A future miko. It was what she was now right?

Despite his best intentions, he sniggered. "Sorry," he said between laughs. "I just, I keep thinking of ya in your little school uniform. Not exactly ya know, what ya picture a Miko being."

"Well sorry I didn't expect to be thrown five hundred years into the past. And I certainly was not going to dress like her."

Right. Kikyo. She was the dead miko if he remembered well. The one… Inuyasha was in love with. _Oh_. Well it seemed he was quite talented at bringing up the subjects she clearly did not want to discuss. Fuck, he was an idiot. He had enough of Inuyasha back then; he did not need him now. And he did not need Kagome to be upset. He was supposed to show her a fun time this weekend. Sadness constantly lingered in her scent and he wanted to get rid of it. Although, if she wanted to talk to him about it, he would listen. That was what friends were for right?

"You were you."

Somehow, those words were quite comforting. Sometimes, she wondered if Inuyasha knew the difference. She knew he _knew_ but it still attracted him to her in the first place. Also, everyone thought she was Kikyo or a copy. A look-a-like. Kouga only saw her. She was Kagome. The girl he kidnapped and chase after. It was a nice change. She was not held to any expectations.

"Thank you."

He let the subject be dropped, not wanting to upset her with any more talks about Kikyo. Though he was sad she thanked him because he saw her as herself. Sometimes he wondered just how exactly Inuyasha broke her. Yes, Kagome was strong but it did not mean her heart could not be scarred. Inuyasha was the only love she ever had.

"So, why didn't it work out?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Between you and those girls."

Right. The ones Ginta told her about - the ones he made up. "They weren't my type." Because he was hung up on _her_ for too long and really, not a lot of people could measure up to Kagome. She set the bar really high.

"What is your type?" She hoped she was not prying but she preferred conversations about his love life over those about hers.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he did not really have a type. "When I find the right one, I'll just know it."

Romantic. Well, it did fit; he declared his love for her from the top of a mountain and he brought her flowers a couple of times. He was the romantic type. It saddened her even more that he did not find anyone; he deserved to be happy - he would make a girl _very_ happy. She would not be surprised to learn that most women in his pack threw themselves at him.

"I guess we're in the same boat."

When he glanced at her, confused, she explained further. "I mean, you're a youkai. You can't just date anyone. And with everything that happened…I can't just… you know."

He nodded. "I think the future is more complicated than the past."

This was why she craved the past so much.

Kouga wanted to punch himself for making her sad again but he knew he might still be able to turn the situation around. If he took the right path this time, then they should be close by. He inhaled deeply and then, the scent filled his nose. _Yes_. He grinned as he came to a halt. He grabbed her hand and his smile grew. "I wanna show ya somethin'."

She tightened her grip on his hand and allowed him to drag her. Quickly, they found themselves on the summit of a mountain and she felt her heart stop. The view was beautiful and different from what she was used to seeing in this era.

"It gets better." He pointed at a tiny waterfall. The water was barely flowing, but it was still kicking. "Do you know what that is?"

"A waterfall?"

"Not any waterfall. _My waterfall_."

His waterf-… Kagome tilted her head to the side and began gazing at the vicinity. This was supposed to feel familiar, she knew it was. _His waterfall_. "This is where your den was!"

His smile was too huge to contain and he almost broke into a laugh. "Yeah. That's where I took ya after kidnappin' ya." He watched as she peeked around, mesmerized. Since he was still holding on to her hand, he brought her to the edge and sat down, forcing her to do the same. "Down there is where I claimed ya."

It did not look the same. Everything changed, everything faded. However, all she had to do was look in Kouga's blue eyes and she could see what he saw; the past. She knew that when he admired this place, he only saw his den, not the changes nature and men did to it.

At this exact moment, he could _sense_ the wolves running around, the howls, the thrill of the chase and the sounds of laughter. He loved this place.

"Is this why you all come here?"

"We didn't know at first. I mean it changed so much and it ain't like we had maps before or nothing. It was all instincts. But all this shit you guys built… it screws up with the senses."

She scooted over a little closer to him, their thighs touching. "All that matters is that you're home again. I'd love to find home." Her family, they were her home but it was not the same. She did not have a place like he did where she felt at peace.

"You will. It took me some time too ya know. I didn't like this world. I sure as hell didn't like all those humans running around like they owned the place. Your people - they don't share well."

He was not trying to insult her. Kagome was different. Most humans were cruel and they took over everything. They left nothing behind for anybody. It was frustrating to watch it happen, unable to do anything.

"I know."

Kouga inhaled deeply before closing his eyes. He let himself feel the wind against his face, he let the many scents fill his nose, and most of all, he let himself enjoy her presence.

Why was it so easy to be at ease around her? Why could he not feel this way with anybody else?

-U-

By the time Kagome and Kouga returned to their camp site, mid day came and passed. Nearly everyone, wolves and humanoids, turned their heads to look at them as they stepped closer. Kagome was slightly lost in her thoughts and did not notice but Kouga did. He did not fail to glare at them, silently ordering them to stop that foolish behavior. And they listened…after a few more stares.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"I did too."

Finding Kagome was one of the greatest things that happened to him. Yet, it also brought forward a lot of confusion and feelings. He needed the mountains and the forest to clear his mind. He was also glad she was not mad about his little comment earlier. She never mentioned it and she did not act any differently towards him.

"How was the _walk_?"

Before Kouga had a change to shut down Ginta's insinuations, Kagome rushed to answer. "It was great, Kouga showed me where your old den was."

Despite his best efforts to hide his surprise, Ginta raised an eyebrow. How could Kouga _claim_ he had no romantic feelings toward Kagome and then share something like that with her. Sure, she was pack no matter what but… that location was very important to Kouga. Everybody saw it and talked about it but he did not. He simply went there by himself and always quietly returned hours later.

"Yeah, can't believe it's still there," Ginta said with a smile. "We cooked ya some meat if ya hungry."

Kagome did not have time to reply that her stomach growled loudly. A hue of red covered her cheeks as she peeked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "I guess I am."

She followed Kouga and Ginta to where the others were. Kouga seemed fine but she felt somewhat awkward. It felt like they were close when they were sitting at the edge of the cliff. Of course, they were…kind of close…they were friends. It was strange…she did not know how to explain it. Yet, she remembered his words clearly. While they did not bother her, they did confuse her. Kouga was the guy who was in love with her. At least that was who he was for a very long time. Now he was a friend who had _no_ feelings at all for her and had no interest in dating her.

That was what she wanted in the past right? The only real part that bothered her about Kouga was his incessant pursue of her. Now, that was over. It was great.

"Here ya go," Ginta said as he offered her a plate full of meat.

"Do I want to know what animal this is?"

"Probably not," Kouga offered with a grin.

"Right," she silently mouthed.

Since she was very hungry, she took a piece of meat with her fingers and shoved it in her mouth. She carefully began chewing until she realized the taste was actually decent. "Don't tell me what it is because I like it."

She also made a mental note not to look up since everyone else was eating bloody, red meat.

Suddenly, the peace and quiet was harshly disturbed when sounds of fighting filled the vicinity. Kouga's eyes were the first to search the source of the trouble. Once he located it, a swear slipped in and he hurried to his feet. "Idiots."

"It happens often," Hakkaku said to re-assure Kagome who was still staring at the three wolves fighting.

Meanwhile, Ginta carefully waited until Kouga was far enough from them before focusing his attention on Kagome. He approached his head to hers and whispered. "Ya know Kouga didn't mean what he said earlier, right?"

Hakkaku elbowed Ginta in the side and glared at him. Kouga would _not_ like it if they discussed those kind of matters with Kagome. He already was pissed they mingled every time. He seemed on edge today and he was not sure that making him angry was the way to go.

"Didn't mean what?" Kagome's chewing came to a halt and she raised her glance to meet Ginta's. She was positive her heart was beating faster - and louder. It seemed nobody would let her forget what Kouga said.

"When he said he'd never date ya."

"Oh, it's okay," she finally replied after a moment of silence. This was awkward and she was not sure why anybody thought she was upset. They _had_ to know by now that she kept turning him down over and over again in the past. "We're just friends. I didn't think he wanted to go out with me." Her voice was quivering a bit, mostly because she was nervous. Kouga and her we're friends. That was what she needed. A friend.

"But he does."

Kagome finally swallowed the last bite of her food. "He did a long time ago," she rectified.

"No, he still does. He loves ya, he always loved ya." Ginta was about to add more than he felt a cold shiver spread down his spine. When he raised his gaze, he found Kouga _glaring_ at him with twitching ears. _Damn it_. He heard everything. Ginta thought he would be far enough or too busy to listen in on the conversation. He offered a sheepish smile but it did nothing to ease Kouga's rage.

"I mean, we all love ya. You're our sis!"

She arched an eyebrow and turned her head to see what caused Ginta to gulp. However, all she saw was Kouga smiling at her, his face slightly red. She imitated his reaction by blushing and quickly peeked away. "I love you guys too. I'm really glad I get to…you know be here."

Ginta was not given the chance to say anything since Kouga approached him and wedge his foot under his thigh. Then, he gave a friendly kick and moved him out of the way. He took that opportunity to sit between Ginta and Kagome, preventing his idiotic _brother_ from making the situation any worse. It was one thing to talk about this with him but… her? As if he needed Kagome to be uncomfortable! He knew she didn't like when she said she was happy to be with them. He wanted it to stay that way.

"Cubs. Always fightin'."

"_Cubs?"_ she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. They're cubs."

"They look older than me."

He chortled. "They _are_ older than ya. They're a hundred years old."

"And that makes them cubs?"

"When ya live as long as we do, _yeah_."

Right. She kept forgetting Kouga's _real_ age. He survived the last five hundred years and since a hundred years old was still a cub…he had to be _at least_ six hundred years old right?

"Don't think I don't know you're counting how old I am."

"I did call you grandpa before."

"Alrigh', that's it."

Without really thinking it through he began tickling her sides. Kagome fell unto the ground rather rapidly, giggles and screams escaping her. She wriggled on the ground and he soon found himself kneeling at her side, hovering on top of her as he kept on going with his ministrations. She pressed her hands to his chest trying to push him away but she was not strong enough. Her laughs got louder and he joined in.

"Am I still a grandpa?"

Because she could not find her voice, she nodded.

He smirked at her refusal to give up and raised his hands. This time, she starting kicking with her feet, the tickling obviously unbearable. Since they were busy in their little game, neither noticed when, while fighting him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. All she thought of was to use this new grip on him to push him away but that ended in a failure as well. It was not until he nearly lost his balance and had to use his arms to prevent himself from falling on top of her that it hit him.

Her face was close - too close. Her soft, cute nose was ready to brush up against his, her breath was warm against his skin and her beautiful crystal blue eyes were locked on his face. He could hear her heart loud and clear but he could not hear his own. Probably because it was not beating. No, all he felt was her long legs wrapped around him, keeping his groin close to her lower body.

No words were exchanged as her expression finally transformed. She was _trying_ to smile at him but her bottom lip kept quivering. He decided to spare her and lifted himself up without her having to ask. Once he was standing on his own two - slightly quaking - legs, he offered her his hand. She shyly took, avoiding his eyes at all cost, and rose up.

He wanted to say something, _anything_ but no words came to mind.

Kagome was the one to break the silence. "I'm -a- I'm a little cold. I'm just going to get my sweater."

Kouga nodded, still voiceless.

It was not until she was far that he let a curse slip him.

"Hey Ko-"

"This is your fault," he interrupted. "If ya hadn't talked about what happened earlier, I wouldn't have had to distract her."

"We were trying to help."

"You're not helpin'." He ran his fingers through his hair, uneasy. "I told ya already. I'm her friend - nothing else."

"Alright."

So far, they had that conversation many times and it did not change anything. Apparently, the more they pushed him the worse it got. They did not want for Kouga to purposefully avoid his feelings because of them. Unfortunately, they knew that without someone pushing Kagome or Kouga it was not going to happen. Kouga used to be so persistent, never giving up. Why was he so afraid to show his feelings this time? It was not like him. Even his cocky attitude was gone when he was around her.

"_Thank you_," he said exasperated.

A few meters from them was Kagome, locked away in her tent. She was fumbling through her bag, trying to find her sweater. Frankly, she probably fished it out of there three times already and simply did not realize because of her brittle state. Inhale. Exhale. She had to remind herself to do both of those. Her heart was pressing against her rib cage with his pump and her hands were shaking like leaves. When did it become this easy to be around him? It took her forever to notice the closeness. They never formed a close bond or nothing.

Kagome finally let her bag dropped on the ground and then she tilted her head backwards to take a deep breath. This was silly; she was acting like a young teenager. She could be around people, around men, without blushing like this. Her reaction probably made him uncomfortable. He was tiptoeing around her, trying to make her happy and she was acting weird or sad. Things were better for her…why could she not get rid of the sadness inside of her?

She shook her head and then looked down in her bag. She easily spotted the red sweater and quickly snatched it away before slipping it on. Once she re-did her ponytail, she shoved her bag away and exited the tent. Calm, she had to be calm, she reminded herself as she walked back near the campfire.

They welcomed her as if nothing happened and she appreciated it. Maybe she was the one who read too much into it.

Kouga was right when he invited her over for the weekend. She did need to relax and learn how to enjoy herself. Perhaps it was not too late to do exactly that.

-U-

"Alright, we got sake and beers!"

The wolves began passing the alcohol between all of them and they respectfully skipped Kagome at each turn. She did not mind considering that she did not drink. Last time she was around Kouga and alcohol though, she got her shirt soaked. She would be mindfully of everyone with a drink this time.

Ginta threw a beer at Kouga who gladly accepted it. He opened it and a bit of foam spurted from it and leaked down the sides, wetting his hands. He took a huge gulp under Kagome's watchful eyes. She did not expect him to stay sober because she was there. He was a grown man and this was his weekend to relax. Plus, it was none of her business what he did.

"Want a beer?" he asked with a smile.

"I think I'll pass." She could still remember the taste and had no intention of repeating _that_ experience. _Yuk_.

He finished his beer and tossed it in the garbage bag with the rest of the trash. He got up and retrieved another one from the cooler. It would take him _many_ to even feel a slight buzz. Cheap human alcohol. Not that he intended on getting drunk or anything. Especially not with Kagome around.

A strange voice came from behind her and then a hand appeared beside her. "Sake?"

Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku all turned to look at him but the male wolf only offered a shrug. "You said no beer. Ya didn't say anything about sake!"

Sensing some tension, Kagome smiled. "It's okay. I'll have some."

That she did drink before. Sometimes, on rare special occasions, her grandfather would open a bottle of sake and they would all drink a small glass. It definitively tasted before than beer. She took the cup from the stranger and sipped at it. At the same time, she raised her head to look at the darkening sky. She could really do this every day.

"We should stay here."

"I'd love that."

"Why don't you?"

He shrugged. "Gotta work, take care of the pack."

"Don't you have everything you need out here?"

"I think if a bunch of men _and_ wolves starting camping out there, they would eventually notice."

_Right_. "You could stay longer."

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have jobs waiting for us back in the city. Ya can't live in this world just by hunting."

Oh how he learned that the hard way. They almost starved and died once. Living with humans required many years of adjustments but they got it right in the end. However, he refused to go through that again. Powerful youkais like them should not have near death encounters that often.

While Kouga finished his third beer in a gulp, she took a bigger sip of her sake. "I used to do this with Inuyasha and Shippo."

"Muttface watching the stars?"

She laughed. "No, he mostly complained about my need to _rest_. It was so human of me."

He did not want to push the whole Inuyasha topic but… she did start it. "Ya know, I never understood. He was an asshole. I was charming."

"He was nice underneath all that. He was just trying to protect himself."

"If you say so."

"Hey you did kidnap me. And I'm sure if you hadn't found me pretty I would have ended up as dinner."

"Ya would have made a great dinner." He flashed his fangs at her and she giggled.

"Watch out with those. I give mean slaps."

From then until complete darkness, they kept talking and slowly drinking. The awkwardness faded away and all that was left was friendless. Nothing interrupted them, mostly because they all remembered Kouga's infatuation with the Miko and nobody knew where this was going…and Ginta glared at anyone who got near.

"I had a nightmare last night."

He almost choked. "Oh?"

"I don't really remember what it was about. I was scared. Then, the weirdest thing happened. You came along and you helped me."

That would explain why she said his name. He wondered though if it was his presence that influenced her dream or he was always going to be the hero regardless.

"You always did in the past. I mean, even when I was politely telling you I wasn't interested you laid your life on the line for me."

"You were my woman. It was my job to protect you. It still is."

"I thought I wasn't your woman anymore."

"You're still pack."

She brushed her thumb across the rim of her glass and nodded. She did not really deserve that. She helped his pack once but after that she did not do anything else. They took pack seriously and they defended each other with their lives. She was not worthy of that. Nonetheless, she kept her thoughts to herself and instead finished her third glass.

"And I think that's enough for ya."

"You had nine beers."

"But I'm a youkai."

"I'm a Miko."

"I don't think that gives you resistance to alcohol."

"Who knows."

He shook his head while a smile adorned her face. Despite her best tries, he took the glass away from her. "You're under my protection."

"Because I'm pack."

"Because you're Kagome."

"What does that mean?"

He put her glass down on the ground and then softly tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll always watch over ya."

"But you wouldn't want to date me," she blurted out.

He blinked once, then twice. Was she hurt? She seemed fine earlier and yet she was bringing it up.

"Do you really want me chasing after you relentlessly again?"

"No."

"I'm just glad we're friends after all this time."

"Me too."

Silence installed itself between them. It remained that way until he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. "Tired?" he asked, taunting.

Instead of providing him with a verbal reply, she nodded. He let her stay there, thinking that once she would be tired enough, she would go in her tent. Apparently he was wrong which he noticed once he felt her breathing become steadier. He put his half finished beer down and tilted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be quite peaceful; he did not want to wake her up. Instead, he chose to snake his arms around her and carry Kagome to her tent.

As soon as he was on his feet, she rested her hand and head against his chest. He felt the pack's eyes on him while he transported her but he kept his gaze on her. He kneeled down in front of her tent, unzipped it and entered it with her still tucked in against him. He carefully laid her down on her sleeping bag but what happened next was not expected. She did not let go. Instead, she even wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to be delicate as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist to release himself. Before he could do that, she pressed her lips to skin.

A tingle spread to his whole body and he froze. Then, as if to make matters worse, she _nuzzled_ into the crook of his neck. His heart began to feel heavy and now he was the one who did not want to let go. He covered a chuckle by scoffing and then buried his nose in her hair. Gently, he kissed her, lingering probably longer than he should.

When he pulled away, she finally released him.

His large hand cupped her face. "You make it so hard not to fall for you."

As if he ever stood a chance.

He was doomed to forever have his heart broken by Kagome Higurashi.

This time, however, he would _like_ her in silence.

-U-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am not dead. You are all shocked right? I know. If I say one more time, sorry I suck at updating and school is a bitch, I will feel like a broken record. Instead, I will say thank you to those who put up with me and still read my stuff. You're awesome.

Also, this is not beta.

Second also, on my profile you can find a little section where I say, Wanna know what I'm up to? And there's the % of completion of each chapter and the date that number was updated.

**Unforeseen**

**Chapter 6: Friendship**

The sun was low in the sky by the time Kagome woke up. For the second morning in a row, it felt empty and cold by her side. Also, she had a small headache and felt a bit dehydrated. However, none of these were the reasons why she was already awake despite the earliness of the morning. Noises, hushes and whispers were the reason she sat in her tent with her eyes wide opened.

Perhaps the others were already awake. Maybe they were packing? Last night was the last day after all. She smoothened her wrinkled clothes and tried to brush her hair with her fingers before emerging out of her tent. As soon as she stepped out, she realized she was right. Most of the tents were already all wrapped up and tons of coolers were piled up on top of each other. It was already the end of their little weekend getaway.

She recalled being very tired at some point last night but she remembered it all, even the end. Especially falling asleep… on Kouga. At least that was where she assumed she fell asleep since the last thing she recalled was talking to him. And the embarrassing conversation. She did not mean to make it look as if she was cornering him about the whole dating thing. They were friends and it was great. What she meant to say simply came out the wrong way. Although, she was not exactly sure what she meant to say to him last night. Perhaps part of her was a bit scared. Even though he found no one so far, what if he did? At the moment, he was her rock. If she lost him…

"Hey Sis'."

She turned her head to see Ginta smiling at her. "How did ya sleep?"

He tried not to smirk, he really did. Unfortunately, when Kouga came out of her tent he was about ten shades of red and the memory of that was enough for him to break into a large grin. Although they knew nothing _happened_ - well a little something did have to happen though…but obviously nobody asked - even though many of them teased a grumpy Kouga. That left them with their curiosity unsatisfied.

"Mmm, I slept fine," she finally answered as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Kouga's over by the cars loading everything if you're lookin' for him. Or there's food by the campfire in case ya wanna eat somethin'," he said before grabbing a few coolers to carry back to the cars.

"Thanks," she said as her eyes scanned the vicinity.

Kouga and a few other wolves were shirtless, some almost naked, which she assumed was because they did one last run before leaving. That detail alone however made her decide to get some food instead even if she was not very hungry. She did not know how comfortable she felt about standing in the middle of naked wolves - _guys_. As soon as she was near the fire, the powerful scent of the meat reached even her weak nose. At least it was cooked. She could still vividly remember the time they threw raw meat at her and she almost shuddered at the memory.

"Hungry?" a blond hair wolf asked her as he handed her a plate.

Whatever meat it was, she was almost certain that she did not usually eat it for breakfast. Nonetheless, she took the plate from him and sat down on a large rock to eat. She cut bits and pieces off with her fingers before shoving them in her mouth. At first she was unsure, but afterwards, she decided she liked it.

Meanwhile, Kouga was charging the final supplies into his car. His eyes diverted and he found himself searching for Kagome. Obviously, her aura stood out in the midst of the wolves and he did not have to look for very long. After last night's realization, he still knew friendship was the way to go. However now that he was staring at her, it was slightly difficult to forget her lips on his skin or her cute little nose pressing in his neck. Before, it was easier to get over her since nothing truly happened between them but now was a completely different story. Nonetheless, all of her gestures were innocent and she meant nothing by them, plus he truly valued her friendship. It was nothing he could not get over.

Taking a deep breath, he headed her way.

She strangely did not seem to notice his presence, or chose to ignore it, since she did not move or turn around. Nonetheless, he spoke. "Hey."

This time, her hair swung to the left as she tipped her head to the right. "Morning!" she offered with a smile. "Are we leaving already?" she inquired, almost rushing to finish her food.

He shrugged. "You got some time left. No need to hurry. We just like to get all the packing out of the way."

"Can I help with anything?" It almost sounded a little silly considering they were all strong and fast youkais but she felt bad just sitting around doing nothing.

"Don't worry about it. We're fine."

"Sorry about last night," she blurred out before looking away. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"You were tired. And I'm gonna stop ya at one glass of sake next time."

She laughed. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime."

"I spent the last year pretty locked up. For a while there, I thought it would not get better, I thought that was it. After living a life of adventures and wonders I was supposed to pretend I liked normal."

"It ain't very exciting anymore."

"Maybe not." She paused. "But being with all of you makes me feel less crazy." They knew the times she knew and they were part of the world she was used to…and part of _his_ world. "Thank you for that."

He crouched down to her level. "You don't ever have to feel crazy." He looked straight into her eyes, captivating her. "I felt crazy for a while, tryin' to be human and stuff. Ya just gotta remember who you really are. Doesn't matter if they don't know."

A bright smile formed on her face as she put her plate down. What she did next came as unexpected for Kouga: she threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. At first he was stunned but he quickly grinned and hugged back. She felt tiny and precious in his arms but he knew she was not fragile. Although she did seem awfully sad at the moment which he did not like. She was Kagome, she was supposed to be happy. She was meant to get everything she desired.

When Kouga opened his eyes and raised his head, he caught an unpleasing sight: Ginta and Hakkaku staring at them with the eyebrows arched. They seemed quite pleased with themselves.

Reluctantly, Kouga pulled away from Kagome and kept his best smile on, flashing his pearly white teeth. He almost expected her to be uncomfortable but then he quickly reminded himself what a friendly and caring person Kagome was. He could recall her hugging her friends quite often in the past and it _was_ a friendly gesture and she had no reason to feel embarrassed or flustered about it.

He glared at Ginta and Hakkaku very briefly, which went unnoticed by Kagome. "We can go for one more walk if you want - after your breakfast."

"No, you should… _wolf it up_," she said with a laugh. "I'll be fine. You should really enjoy your last moment here."

"I don't need it," he quickly replied.

"This is why you come here. I _will_ feel bad if you don't go."

She looked at him, begging him with her eyes and he found himself unable to go against her. "It will be real quick."

"Take your time. Now _go_ before it's too late."

She was happy simply being there and she did not need him jeopardizing his fun for her. She shooed him with her hands and he laughed as he walked away.

Kouga did not even have a chance to make it to the forest that Ginta and Hakkaku began to crowd him. "You know, ya could have invited her to ride on your back."

"Didn't she use to ride on Inuyasha's back all the time?" Ginta added.

"I'm sure she woulda find it more fun to ride on a wolf."

He wanted to be mad at them for their intrusion but instead he was frustrated with himself. He _could_ have thought of that! Not for his own benefit of course but for hers. Instead of waiting alone, she could have come with him. Now though, he would feel like idiot if he went back to ask. Especially since she probably could see him talking to Ginta and Hakkaku and would know it was not his idea. _Damn it_.

"Ya gotta at least try to _woo_ her. How else are ya gonna have a shot?"

"I ain't gonna _woo_ her," he reprimanded. "She's my friend."

"Then ya smell an awful lot like her for just a _friend_."

At their words, Kouga was unable to stop the blush from reaching his cheeks. "You don't know what ya talkin' about," he said before rushing away from them. They were _not_ supposed to get a reaction out of him! Kouga hurried to shift in his form and began running far from their camp's location.

Now he needed that run more than ever.

-U-

The afternoon was near over when almost all the wolves returned. Barely anything was left unpacked but Kouga did not return yet. Kagome found herself watching the horizon. She knew he was fine or the others would have probably sensed it and she decided not to worry. Nonetheless, it did not prevent her from looking for him every once in a while. Since she was busy looking at the forest, she never noticed Kouga, who was still in his wolf form, sneaking up on her from behind. Taking, advantage of the opportunity, he pressed his muzzle to her back.

A yelp escaped her and she quickly turned around. When she found the blue eyed wolf looking at her she smiled. "Very funny," she said sarcastically. "I guess you had fun." She found herself wondering if he would prefer being in that form all the time instead of the human one.

He gave her the best nod a wolf could give and then laid his head on her lap. Her smile only grew in size as she started to scratch behind his ears. "It must be nice to just leave it all behind and run."

Kouga nuzzled closer to her as an attempt to bring her comfort. He chose to stay in this form because he thought she would be more comfortable - he did not mean to make her sad. He thought about leaving to change back but she slowly began to lower her hand and rub his neck and back. He had to admit, the feeling was nice. Though, he was fairly certain that once more, she was just seeing a wolf and she would blush once she would remember it was _him_, him_. _

Kagome lowered herself to the ground and scratched under his neck and he waggled his tail. Then, he proceeded to lick the side of her face and she giggled loudly as it tickled.

Ginta and Hakkaku were watching the scene from afar with their arms crossed over their chests. "Yeah, he _ain't_ into her alright."

"He's lucky she's human. I'm pretty sure that counts as wolf courting, She just doesn't know it."

They were happy for him but they simply wished he would admit the truth and that he would actually try. It was clear that Kagome did not feel the same as she did before: her feelings changed. She was more receptive to him and his feelings. If he could just _do it right_ this time, they knew he would have a shot. Unfortunately, they both seemed stubborn and they had a feeling that they would have to let them figure it out on their own… with a little help now and then of course.

"I think we're all ready to go," one of the wolves said as he joined Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Don't tell Kouga yet," Ginta said as he nodded in direction of their leader.

The wolf followed their glance only to see Kouga half on his back with Kagome rubbing his belly. "Are they?"

"Nah, she doesn't know."

"He sure does though," he said with a chuckle before walking away.

Meanwhile, Kouga _knew_ it was time to change back into his human form. If he let her pet him any longer it might actually become torture. He could not remember if he ever let anyone close enough to do that. He did not know just how good it would feel to let himself be close to someone like that. The fact that it was her made it even better. At least he was glad that she could relax in his presence and she seemed to enjoy his wolf form.

He gave her one last lick before running further into the forest to where he left clothes. As he changed back, he found himself slightly tensed. The memories of her soft hands on him was a bit too vivid. He took a moment to breathe deeply before joining the group again. He did not miss the arched eyebrows as he walked past Ginta and Hakkaku but ignored them. Instead, he offered Kagome a smile. "Ready?"

"Awe, I kinda miss you as a wolf."

"Don't worry. This won't be your last camping trip," he said with a grin.

He offered her his hand to help her up and she took it. "Meet ya guys at the house," he said to Ginta and Hakkaku as Kagome and him walked to the car.

"Thank you for this weekend."

"Don't thank me yet. It ain't over."

"Please tell me it's not other party where I'm gonna get beer spilled all over me."

He chortled. "Hopefully for that guy, _no_. I can drive ya straight home if ya want though," he said while hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"No, no. I want to come." She did not want this to be over just yet. The life waiting for her back there was one where all her friends had graduated from school and she was left home with no real education and no job. There was no rush.

_Good_. He was almost always waiting for the moment she would say she was tired of hanging out with him. Especially now that _old feelings_ were coming back, he was afraid of crossing the line without realizing it. He wanted Kagome in his life at all cost. He would be her friend.

"Don't worry. It'll be more fun than last time. Less alcohol too," he said teasingly. "Well, less alcohol on your shirt."

After weekends like that, the wolves tended to go overboard. It was hard to let go of the past after such nice reminders. He allowed a few slip ups now and then as long as nobody got hurt.

They got in the car and waited for everyone to leave first. Ginta and Hakkaku were in the first car leading the way which Kouga's car was the last in the line. Kagome rolled her window down, letting the wind play with her hair. It was a shame it was already over.

"Why don't you guys do this more often?"

"Too many wolves too often would make people suspicious."

"What does it feel like?"

He glanced at her, confused.

"Turning into a wolf, being a wolf."

She was always just Kagome. She never got to let go, be free and just _be_ something else. She was envious of that. She was stuck with the same problems, the same state of mind.

"Does it still feel like you're you?"

"I'm more me as a wolf than I am now," he admitted.

"Then why not stay as a wolf all the time?"

"It's more complicated than that. And I like this form. I'm just less of a wolf like this."

He did not know how to explain his instincts and everything that came with it. This form felt more restrictive when he wanted to be _free_ but it was better for other situations, sometimes more powerful too and certainly more convenient.

"It's - the wolf's the freedom."

Despite the fact that he was driving, he turned his head to fully look at her. She glanced back with understanding in her eyes and she had no idea how much that meant to him. All the years, he thought that was it for him. It was not as if the pack was expanding a lot or that new youkais would pop out. Humans - it was complicated. He did not think a lot of them would be fine with the concept of mating a youkai and having hanyou children. But Kagome - she was everything he needed, everything he wished for. Although, he was her friend and she was never going to be the magic answer. Nonetheless, his chest swelled with happiness and he grinned at her.

She looked happy.

He never wanted to see sad Kagome again.

Kagome was the one to break the gaze and looked out the window at the forests they were passing. She imagined the freedom of running through them without a care in the world. Without a heartbreak, without any sadness.

Oh, how she envied them.

-U-

By the time Kouga and Kagome arrived the house, the place already smelled like cooked meat and there was quite the party atmosphere going. The grills were on, the alcohol was out and the music was playing. Meanwhile Kouga was looking at the still packed cars and he shook his head.

"These better be taken care of before tomorrow!" he warned teasingly.

Once he was done laughing, he turned to Kagome. "I gotta check on a few things. Are you gonna be alright?"

"I think I can handle myself in a pack of wolves."

He grinned. "I have no doubts."

She watched him leave, the smile on her face never leaving. Even though he made it hard to be _good_ friends in the past with his relentless pursue of her, he was now making it very easy. He cleared her mind and most of all, he reminded her she could have fun again without being in the feudal era or without being with _him_. Once again, _he_ was wiped from her mind completely. Until now.

She shook her head: she had to _stop_ thinking about him every time she was having fun. It would not do any good.

"Hey Sis!"

At first, Kagome expected to see Ginta or Hakkaku but it was another wolf. Apparently the nickname was catching on. "Want some?" he asked offering her a glass filled with a rather greenish liquid.

"What is it?" she asked as she took it from him.

"Just a little somethin' we all drink. Wolf drink."

_Wolf drink_? She was not sure she trusted it, not with a name like that.

"We all drink it at the end of the weekend. It's got no alcohol. It's not to get drunk and it's not drugs. I promise."

She eyed the drink, then the wolf before forcing a smile. One would not hurt. She quickly downed the whole thing and found herself agreeing with him; she tasted no alcohol. It did not taste that great and it was mostly spicy but it was drinkable.

"Thanks," she said as she gave him back the glass.

"There's more over there if ya want! Before it runs out!"

More? From what he told her it was a _juice_. If she was thirsty again, she would simply go with water instead; it was tastier. She was not really into spicy food so,the _wolf drink_ did not really do it for her.

As soon as he was gone, Hakkaku popped up beside her. He had a concern look on his face as he watched the wolf walked away.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah," he said while shaking his head. "Ya should just go easy on those."

"I thought there was not any alcohol?" she asked with a frown.

"There isn't. It has something else though." It had very specific plant essence in it. He knew their reactions on wolves but he did not know how a human, miko nonetheless, would react to it.

"Is it bad?"

Noticing the concern now developing in her voice, he chose to smile. "Oh it's nothing to worry about. I just, ya know, I think he forgets humans and wolves just don't have the same tolerance."

It should not be bad. It was not drugs or alcohol. Wolves mostly used it to clear up their senses. The _human lifestyle_ was very polluted and it affected their sensitive noses and whatnot. Their instincts could get dull out and it was very frustrating for a wolf when they could not count on their instincts. It was more like a cleanse. It was completely fine for wolves and most youkais but…he never heard of a human drinking it. The effect of it on her were unknown.

She nodded but it was clear she did not really believe him. She made a note to really make sure to avoid the drink from now on. Still, she decided to go mingle with some of the wolves since she was less shy than before and got to know quite a few of times during the weekend. Hakkaku watched her leave, making sure to keep an eye on her. Kouga would kill him if anything happened and he would not forgive himself anyway.

"What's wrong?" Ginta asked as he joined his friend.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Haru. I don't think he's gonna wanna face Kouga's wrath."

They both knew Haru meant no harm. Drinking the plant essence together was a tradition they had, a way to remain who they were, and Kagome _was_ considered pack. As matter of fact, it was a great thing that even the wolves in the pack that did not know Kagome back then, came to accept her. Nonetheless, they all felt very protective of Kagome and did not wish for any harm to come to her.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to him," Ginta offered as he marched in direction of Haru.

From where he stood, Hakkaku could already tell how apologetic the wolf was and he felt bad. Maybe they were trying to shelter her too much. Though, it was hard to tell. Kagome spent her teenage years traveling through time and then, locked up at home. She did not really have any experiences and might react badly if this made her feel sick, also her limit was much different than theirs. The last thing than wanted was for her to have a bad time or get sick or something.

Meanwhile, Kouga was in the living room with two wolves, Yuukie and Kiyo. It was old custom to tell the leader when a mating took place. Usually it was done before but since the traditions were not as important anymore, they mostly shared the news out of respect. Now, they were announcing to Kouga that during the weekend away they mated. Obviously, it was an event to celebrate, especially if you considered how low in population the wolf pack was. Wolves rarely had cubs outside of mating and since mostly everybody was single that meant no new life was brought into the pack. Also it was also perfect timing since everything was ready for a celebration.

"Congratulations," he said with a beaming smile.

"Thank you," Kiyo said as he wrapped his arm around Yuukie.

They had cubs in the pack but none of them were _children_ as humans would put it. He did miss the feeling of having youngsters around. It took him back to the past when the place was crawling with little ones. He missed that.

He guided them outside so that he could make the announcement. He remained on the porch before whistling. He could have growl, like he used to, but over the years, as they learned to blend in, they lost some of their more animalistic habits. Nonetheless, his whistling got everyone's attention and they all stopped their activities to turn around and look at them.

"We have somethin' else to celebrate tonight." He pointed at Yuukie and Kiyo. "A new mating."

Cheers were heard and some whistling was added. The new couple blushed before joining everyone and mingling in.

"Now, ya'll gotta be careful tonight and don't get caught up in all that lovey feeling. Cause, remember that shit is permanent." Having a newly mated couple released a certain scent in the air and he did not need anybody acting like an idiot. He knew how tempting it could be sometimes, especially if they were interested in someone but mating was not joke, it was a serious matter and had to be treated as such.

Once everyone was done listening to him, he got off the porch and joined Kagome.

"Mating huh?"

"Yeah, it still happens once in a while."

She pinched her lips, unsure if the question she wanted to ask was appropriate or not. "What is mating exactly? I mean you explained the whole courting thing but I — you know what… just forget it," she concluded with a chuckle.

For the briefest instant, his mind wandered somewhere it should not but he quickly recovered. "Mating, hm, it's - it's just a bond. Between - usually - two youkais."

"A bond?" Since he turned quite red when she asked her questions she thought the answer was a bit more embarrassing than that.

He scratched the back of his head. "Ya see, there's a mark. The male leaves a mark on the female during," he paused, "the mating and it bonds them forever. It ain't reversible so ya gotta be sure when you do."

"That's incredible," she finally said. "I mean, to love someone so much that you commit to forever."

"Sometimes it doesn't work out."

"Then what do they do?"

He shrugged. "Some find other people but it hurts. They're link to someone else ya know? Shit, I mean, it must be like gettin' your hear ripped out every time. You're betrayin' the one you're supposed to love."

"Do you think you'll find _the one_?"

He did. "Maybe."

As she stared at the new couple and their happiness, she felt her body getting warmer. Puddles of sweat were forming at the base of her neck and her lips were completely dry. How did she not notice before how warm it was? She rubbed the back of her neck which transferred the sweat to her palm. Her aura became disturbed which did not go unnoticed by Kouga. He looked at her with concern shining in his eyes. He observed her strange movements and quickly realized she was quite uncomfortable.

"Do ya need something?"

"Oh," she said with a smile, "I'm just - I'm a little warm."

"I"l lget ya some water," he said as he hopped on his feet.

"Thank you," she said to his disappearing form.

Sweat was forming on her face and soon drops were in her eyelashes which blurred her vision. She tried to blink them away but it only seemed to make matters worse. Instead, she lifted her hands and used them to wipe her face. She remained in that position until she felt Kouga's presence. She hurried to drop her hands away from her face and then took the bottle from him. Even though she tried to smile, he still stood there as if he was expecting an answer from her.

"Really, I'm fine. Hakkaku said my tolerance to the wolf juice might not be as good as yours. Probably drank it too fast."

"Wolf juice?" His face darkened. "Who gave you that?"

Her lips twisted. "I don't remember."

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice sounding like a growl.

She felt a shiver traveled through her as she nodded. "It's fine, I'm just feeling light headed." To try and convince him further she took a sip of the water. It was not as bad as he thought it was. The feeling simply took her by surprise while she was not expecting it. Now that she remained steady and drinking water, she would be just fine.

"Please," she said, pleading him with her eyes, "it's a _joyous_ occasion and I'm fine."

He offered her a small grunt before sitting back beside her. "But if you feel we-"

"I will tell you," she said cutting him off. "Don't worry."

It was sweet of him to be so concern with her well-being but he did not have to be. Every second, he seemed to think that if something happened to her, it would be his fault. She _was_ a big girl. Also, nobody forced her to drink. She made that decision on her own and she would not let some poor guy get yelled at because of _her_ choice.

"Seriously. I mean there is not any alcohol in it. Maybe I'm just - not used to whatever is in it."

The plant _was_ harmless. At least he thought so. It was just something they drank yearly. Not only did their noses work much better after but the lungs felt less filled with crap. He seriously did not know how she found the air and the environment tolerable in this era. It was the worst he experienced so far.

"It's nothin' toxic," he added as if to re-assure her. "You're not gonna be high or nothing."

The thought did not even occur to her. Though she knew they would not have let her have it if it was harmless. "I'll be okay."

It was then that a theory crossed his mind. "You're a miko. Maybe it's just acting up. We ain't got the same _energy_."

That was a plausible possibility. Sometimes it felt as thought she forgot about being a miko. After all, when did she ever use her power in this era? Up until recently she even though all youkais were gone and it was not as if you needed real holy powers to run a shrine. Being a real miko held no importance anymore. She had to admit though, she did not miss having to defend herself against Naraku all the time or watching her friends' time run out. Even though she could no longer see her friends, she knew they had long happy life without always fearing death.

"Ya alright?"

Kagome's aura suddenly filled with sadness and he did not like it. Was it another side effect to the plant?

"I'm fine. I was - I was just thinking about all of them. Sango, Miroku…" She stopped there. If she continued it would be even more depressing.

"You did the best thing you could do for everyone. Ya killed that bastard."

Naraku took from everyone - except her. At least that was true until the end. Apparently even in his death, misfortune had to happen and she found herself locked away. Although, could that be truly blamed on Naraku or was it simply faith? Maybe she was only meant to go in the past to fix the wrongs. After that, her place was here, in this time…alone. Naraku played with destiny and it corrected itself using _her_.

"I know."

She leaned forward, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Of course, that did not fool Kouga and he gently raised his hand so that he could brush away her bangs. He took hold of her chin and raised her head a bit. "It'll feel better one day."

They did not experience the same things but he recognized the sadness in her eyes since he once felt the exact same way. Kagome deserved better; she sacrificed so much for others, including a normal life.

Awkwardly, and in a way to comfort her, he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. When he got closer she froze at first but relax afterwards. It was until she felt a shift in his aura; it was like it pulsed _through_ her and immediately it brought a blush to her cheeks and she pulled away.

"I - hm, did you feel that?"

Kouga's own cheeks were a bit red. "Yeah, I guess you're feeling your aura more than usual 'cause of the drink. A clash between yours and mine. Youkai and Miko." He had no clue what he was blabbering about but he knew he had to say something.

"You know, I think I'll get myself a bottle of water too," he added as he rushed to his feet.

Kagome watched him leave and then pressed a cold hand to her heated face. That was… unexpected. Almost like a spark. It was like she felt his aura instead of her inside of her.

She tried to not look embarrassed and she kept her gaze on him. She looked while he picked up a water bottle from a cooler only to be stopped when a girl grabbed his shoulder. Kagome recognized her from the trip but could not remember her name. The girl spoke, and Kagome could not understand, then both the girl and Kouga laughed which made her frown.

Since they found each other, it was the girl time she saw him speaking with a girl - which he was absolutely allowed to do. He simply seemed so uninterested in the dating thing that - well she could be a friend. And then the girl squeezed Kouga's arm. Or she could be interested in him. Though, Kouga already knew everyone from the pack, clearly meaning he knew this girl.

It could be good for him. She would be happy for him.

She decided to look away, the sight a bit awkward for her to watch. Kagome decided to switch spot and go mingle away. If Kouga wanted to talk to other people, she did not want him worrying about her waiting all alone.

In her trail, she left a scent that did not go unnoticed by Ginta who stood nearby. He glanced at Kagome, then Kouga before shaking his head in disappointment.

Those two were going to need a lot of help.

-U-


End file.
